The Greatest Treasure
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Co-written with DRAGONDAVE45 ... Princesses, Pirates and talking dogs Oh my! What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

On a warm spring day in early April, Princess Christina found herself wandering the rose garden. Roses bloomed year-around in a myriad of colors some common and others unheard of but it was rare the princess got to visit this garden. From April to August each year her family resided in the summer place. A marvelous palace right next to the sea constructed out of white stone and surrounded by pearly gates. Inside there wasn't much of a difference between the summer castle and her main home back in the city but outside, the differences were many. The rose garden being one of them.

In the center of the garden stood a marble statue honoring her mother who had passed shortly after Christina's birth.

The statue stood as tall as Christina herself and was always polished to perfection.

The young princess laid the reddest roses she could find at the feet of the statue as she bowed her head in respect. She did this every year and she would continue to do so. She took a seat on the bench across from the statue and sighed sadly.

"Well, that sounded like the weight of the world,"

"Drew, I was wondering when you'd show up," Christina chuckled.

"Well, I waited outside your suite but then I remembered your garden visit,"

Drew was a servant of the royal family and Christina's friend. He had come to work at the summer palace the year prior and had bonded quickly with Christina.

"So tell me, has anything changed since your last letter?"

"No, the pirates are still ravaging the seas, plundering kingdoms"

"And what of the mermaids?"

"Peaceful, they keep their end of the treaty we keep ours,"

"Well, that's great but I do wish something could be done about those pirates. They've caused so much trouble"

"You shouldn't worry, Princess, I have a feeling that their trouble-making days are numbered,"

"How can you be certain?"

"I just have a feeling, trust me,"

…...

* * *

Christina soon settled into life at the summer palace. Her days were filled with dances, festivals parades, and general merry-making but little did the Royals know what was about to unfold.

It happened during a party. Christina had just descended the stairs into the courtyard looking radiant in her new lavender gown when the pirates scaled the walls. Their arrival caused chaos and confusion amongst the guests.

Christina turned to flee into a hidden passage when she was knocked out cold by magic.

When the princess came to she was no longer in the castle, no longer on land for that matter. She smelt the salty sea water and knew at once where she was.

The pirates had captured her.

She was dumped out of the sack she had been abducted in. she sat up making note of two very important things. One, she was indeed aboard a pirate ship flying a black flag with a skull and crossed knife and fork. Two, they'd restrained her with iron cuffs. If she tried to use magic the metal would burn into her flesh and leave nasty scars.

"Like, welcome aboard the Ravenous Rogue, Princess", a relatively friendly voice greeted. She turned to see a lanky pirate, and a large, grinning dog next to him.

"The 'Ravenous Rogue'?", Christina scoffed. "Then you must be 'Captain', Shaggy Rogers. You are the WORST pirate I've ever heard of."

"But, like, you HAVE heard of me", he smirked.

Christina went on the defensive only to yelp when the iron cuffs burned her.

"Sorry about that, Princess I can't risk you lashing out at the crew,"

"Bur, how did you know about-No,"

"Sorry, Christina," Drew grinned as he stepped out of hiding.

: Why I oughta-owww"

"I suggest you stop before you scar yourself. Besides, I thought ladies weren't supposed to start fights?"

"Ladies do not start fights but they can finish them," Christina gripped.

"Feisty aren't you princess?" Shaggy asked.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, seeing as you're the Princess and everyone adores you, we're going to ransom you."

"You can't! My Kingdom is small, we don't have much. You'd bankrupt my people-"

"Like, then I guess you'll be staying with us for a while. Take her to her new room,"

Christina was grabbed and forced into a dark but clean cell below deck. Just great. Christina sighed as she dropped to the floor. In frustration, Christina started to pull the pins that held her hair in place. They were painful and Christina didn't see the point in leaving her hair up. Then she caught sight of the keyhole on the cuffs. Maybe, just maybe... hastily, she tried to pick the lock only to be zapped by magic. Curses. There went her escape plan. Of course, there would be magic locks. They had Drew to help them. How could she have been fooled so easily? Drew had conned her into revealing her weaknesses. Could she have been any stupider? She wasn't worried about herself. No, she was worried about her father and her kingdom. They must have been worried sick. Her father would be devastated and beside himself with grief.

There was a time when she was five that she'd locked herself into one of the passageways of the castle and couldn't find her way out. When she finally found her way out her father had scooped her up and not let her go for the next three days.

However, this was nothing like back then. Oh, no not at all. She was trapped at the mercy of pirates, fugitives.

How would she escape?

Could she escape at all?

Yes, she could fly but something told her that she would be unable to fly all the way back home.

She was angry.

"Ow," she yelped again.

She really, really needed to stop that. Getting angry led to magical reactions and magical reactions led to pain. The sooner she got this through her head the better off she'd be.

No doubt there would be scars on her wrists.

…...

* * *

Shaggy returned to his quarters tiredly. It had been a long day. A very long day.

Truthfully, he felt bad about having to ransom Princess Christina but if they were to have enough money to retire and live peacefully it had to be done. He had intended to do it the year prior but they hadn't had enough time to. The stories Drew had told and the letters he'd received had helped them prepare for the princess.

While they waited for the ransom demands to be met they would sail the vast sea and do what pirates do best. Pillage and plunder.

...

When Christina woke she had trouble remembering where she was at first. Then it dawned on her and she grit her teeth.

"Ow, ow, ow" Christina whimpered as she was burnt again.

She stood up and began to pace her cell. The bars were iron but they seemed rusted. Maybe if she relied on her strength instead of her magic she'd be able to break out

"I wouldn't try it, Princess, they'll burn you,"

"Drew," Christina hissed.

"I brought you dinner," Drew explained quietly as he slid the tray of veggies under the bars.

Christina snatched the tray and devoured the veggies while ignoring Drew who had sat down on the other side of the bars, watching her intently,

"I know you're angry-"

" **angry? I'm** **FURIOUS**. AHHHHHHHHHHH,"

Christina screamed so loudly Drew had to cover his ears.

That was it! Drew stormed all the way to Shaggy's quarters and burst in without knocking which angered Shaggy and frightened Scooby to death.

"Drew, what have I like, told you about barging in-"

"We have to take those cuffs off Christina," Drew cut in.

"So she can hurt us all?" Shaggy asked standing.

"She;'s burning herself. You said not to harm her,"

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"Burning herself,"

Shaggy rushed downstairs where Christina was still screaming as she purposely tried channeling her magic.

"Stop, that," Shaggy pleaded as he unlocked the cell.

"No," Christina snapped as she tried desperately to do magic.

Shaggy stepped forward cautiously, grabbing Christina's wrists and unlocking the cuffs flinching as the clattered to the ground. Christina wrenched herself out of Shaggy's grip and backed away. If looks could kill Shaggy would've been dead. Christina sat on the floor staring at her wrists. Shaggy followed her gaze and was horrified to see the blistering red, peeling charred skin where the cuffs had been.

This was bad.

Shaggy did a double take when he saw the tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry?" Christina spat the word like acid. "You'll be more than sorry when you **hang** ,"

"Well, that can only happen if they catch me; they'll never catch me,"

"We'll see,"

…...

* * *

 _The boy was snatched in the dead of night from the safety of his home like all the other village children. Hauled aboard the ship in burlap bags and thrown below deck in moldy, dark cells. Lots of tears were shed that night and lots of lashings were given with the leather whip that burned like fire. The next day the children were hauled on the deck while the captain sorted through them. Those who didn't make the cut were thrown overboard to drown in the choppy waters. Out of forty-six children, twenty-six remained when the captain was done. Luckily, the boy was one of them._

…...

* * *

The Princess sat huddled on the straw mat in the corner of her cell. The pain was excruciating. Trying not to cry was pointless. What was that healing spell again? Then it dawned on her.

" _Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine"_

The pain stopped but when Christina looked down there were still scars. The exact shape of those blasted cuffs. The scars that would forever haunt her.

"Princess"

Christina looked up as a stranger stepped into view. A girl dressed in shades of orange and red. As she stepped closer Christina saw that she was also wearing glasses and walked with a slight limp.

"I've been sent to tend to your...wounds,"

"As you can see I've dealt with them," Christina informed the pirate curtly.

"Still, the captain expects me to wrap them up,"

"All I need is a pair of gloves," Christina said as she conjured the silk gloves and slipped them on

"I'm sorry,"

Christina glared.

"I know you're angry at us and you want to see us hang but just know there's much more to us than meets the eye,"

…...

* * *

 _She was nearly sent overboard. Nearly drowned in the brutal ocean. She would've if she hadn't proved herself useful in medicines and keeping order among the other children, often keeping them calm. Still, she longed for her sister. Her poor sister. She hadn't made it. The captain had deemed her too scrawny, too weak. He didn't even give her a chance to prove her worth before the crew threw her into the water._

 _So, the girl threw herself into proving her worth._

… _..._

* * *

"How could I have let this happen?" Radu moaned as he stared at the ransom note in his hands.

"You can't blame yourself, brother," Dracula tried to reason.

"I have every right to blame myself. Christina's my ONLY child and I swore to Alissa that I would protect her,"

"Don't tell me you're actually going to pay these scoundrels! Why you'd bankrupt the entire kingdom!"

"I have no choice Dracula-"

"Christina wouldn't allow it,"

"But-"

"You're the **king.** You have armies at your disposal, fleets of ships that can search for her! PULL IT TOGETHER!"

"You seem to be taking this far better than me,"

"You want to know my secret?"

"Tell me,"

"On the inside, I'm just as terrified and worried for Christina as you are but I swallowed my fear put on a brave face and chose to remain clear-headed,"

"Easier said than done,"

"Radu, you and I both know your daughter is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She isn't going to let a group of low-life, thieves push her around,"

"You're right,"

…...

* * *

Needless to say, Shaggy was surprised when he received word that the king had refused to meet his ransom demand. As for how Shaggy had received this news so quickly well, he had his ways.

When Shaggy went to inform Christina he was even more surprised to find her sewing in a corner. Then he remembered she had her magic back. No doubt she could conjure these supplies. If it wasn't for the iron bars they'd all be in trouble. Little did they know that she was perfectly able to leave. She paid him no mind as he stopped in front of her cell.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Go away," Christina ordered not looking up from her work.

"You aren't in a position to be giving orders,"

"I'm a Princess, I can give orders if I please," Christina retorted.

"That doesn't mean I'll listen,"

"True,"

"What? No witty remark?"

Christina finally looked up at him with a red-eyed gaze. Shaggy paled, red eyes did not bode well for him.

" _Go_ **Away,** "

Shaggy had half a mind to flee but he couldn't do that. He would admit that Christina was strong-willed. If he hadn't been expecting a snarky, wand-wielding princess he'd be in trouble.

"You can't get out of there,"

"That's what you think,"

Christina pulled her wand out of thin air and disappeared.

Oh, no.

"DREW," Shaggy roared as he stormed back upstairs.

"Yes, Captain?" Drew asked as he swooped down from the crows nest.

"Christina's escaped her cell," Shaggy curtly informed the smirking vampire pirate.

"And you're worried because?"

"SHE ESCAPED!"

"And?"

"She could be gone,"

Drew laughed.

"Like, tell me what's so funny before I like, make you walk the plank," Shaggy threatened.

"T-turn around"

There she was being restrained by Duncan.

"Missing something?" Duncan asked as he handed her off to Shaggy.

"Well, it seems I've underestimated you, Princess," Shaggy stated as he pinned Christina's arms behind her back but instead of taking her back below deck he locked her into one of the unused rooms. Christina slid her wand out of hiding only to have it taken from her as Shaggy returned that didn't stop Christina from pulling all manner of tricks. Most of which involved popping out of nowhere and scaring the crew.

Duncan was the last person to take her back to her new room. Regrettably, he tied her to a chair with magical restraints so that she couldn't disappear again. He then moved the chair to the window so she could have a view.

She spoke as he turned to leave.

"Tell me, what is the Kaiju Prince doing aiding a group of low-life fugitives?"

"My father sent me,"

Christina scoffed before pointedly asking: "Did he disown you?"

"No,"

"Banish you?"

"No,"

"Send you on a perilous quest?"

"No,"

"Then why are you here?"

"You aren't going to stop until I tell you, are you, Christina?"

"No,"

"Fine then if you must know I'm acting as ambassador and liaison between land and sea Kaiju,"

"Ah,"

"Now, if you're done with your twenty questions, I'm going to go do my chores. This ship doesn't clean itself,"

Christina heard the door close and then re-open seconds later.

"Princess,"

It was Shaggy again. Christina grit her teeth.

"I have news for you,"

"What? You're going to throw yourself into the ocean?"

"No,"

"Then go away,"

"No, I've come to inform you that your father refused to meet our demands and until he does you're stuck here so you better get used to it,"

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. WHY DID I START ANOTHER STORY? Well, I'm about to wrap up some of my current stories AND, THIS IS MY ACCOUNT AND I CAN DO WHAT I PLEASE! Oh, I've got so many ideas to share with you but I chose this one first. Now please leave me a nice long review or you get coal in your stocking LOL. Just kidding or am I?**


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and Christina was restless. Playing tricks on the pirate crew was getting boring and tiresome. Currently, Christina was watching the waves as they rose and fell. This was her only indication that the ship was actually moving as she'd stopped feeling it after a few days at sea. She turned from the window with a sigh before seating herself at the small table. In the opposite corner of her room. She let her head drop but only for a moment. She couldn't afford to show weakness of any kind. She went back to her sewing as if it would keep her from going crazy. Needlework would do nothing for her besides, she hated it. She hated it as much as she hated being trapped aboard this floating prison. Still, she pressed her lips in a thin line and set to work. She worked until the world started to tilt. Throwing her head back in frustration she caught sight of Shaggy standing over her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Christina demanded.

"Long enough to know you despise sewing and being trapped in this room,"

"Go away,"

"Why would I do that, Princess?"

"Because I said to,"

"I don't answer to you," Shaggy smirked "Like come with me,"

"No,"

"I will have Duncan carry you,"

"Sure," Christina huffed.

Duncan did have to carry her and Christina wasn't having it.

"I don't like this," she curtly stated.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you'd went with me willingly," Shaggy responded.

Duncan set her down on her feet and pulled her to the side of the ship. Christina watched curiously as an island appeared out of nowhere. From her place on the ship, she could see the green slopes surrounding the volcano. They were in Mermaid territory. Did these pirates have a death wish? Christina expected the mermaids and other ocean dwellers to attack but they remained below the water's surface, calm and docile as if pirates hadn't just sailed into their home. The ship was able to dock without so much as a peep from the mermaids. Then an alarming thought crossed her mind.

The mermaids were working with the pirates.

Christina was so lost in thought that she hardly realized she was being led off the ship.

Someone was waiting for them on the dock, someone Christina knew: Sir Gil Webber. She also knew that he'd be no help to her.

"Pleasure to see you again, Captain. Princess Lagoona has sent me with news of nearby ship movements-"

Shaggy held up his hand to Silence Gil, indicating where Christina stood restrained by Duncan

"Like, Thank you. We'll discuss it up at the manor."

A gleaming white manor stood hidden behind a group of palm trees. This was where the pirates called home. Christina was silent as they led her inside and to a new room. She slid to the floor without a sound.

Why?

Why was this happening to her?

What did she do to deserve this?

Her entire kingdom trusted the sea dwellers who had promised to keep to themselves when in reality they were harboring pirates! The same pirates who kidnapped her no less.

Could this get any worse?

"Princess, you'll be dining with the captain tonight," Duncan informed her as he left.

Christina wanted to scream. However, screaming would get her nowhere so Christina swallowed that urge and went back to sewing. Several tiny stitches and frustrated sighs later the door opened. Christina looked up to see that it was the pirate girl again.

"I'm supposed to help you get ready for dinner, Princess," the pirate quietly informed her.

As much as Christina wanted to argue she was far too tired of it. It never helped anyway.

"Very well then," Christina sighed standing.

Within the hour Christina was once again presentable. Scrubbed clean and smelling of roses. Dressed in a simple gown the color of the ocean.

 _Let's get this over with_ Christina thought as Duncan and Drew escorted her down the hall to the dining room.

Shaggy was waiting when she entered the rather large dining space illuminated by candlelight. Drew and Duncan left the two alone closing the doors behind them. Christina thought it best to hold her tongue as she sat down at the table. After all, it would ensure a swift and painless meal. Shaggy, however, wanted to make conversation. Christina didn't see the point in this given he had Drew to answer these questions that he no doubt already knew the answer to but, Christina would do what was required to get this meal over with and if it meant answering questions and carrying a civil conversation with Shaggy so be it.

"Like, you're quieter than usual, Princess," Shaggy commented as their first course was served.

"I just don't see the point in arguing anymore," Christina responded evenly.

Christina ate quietly, keeping her focus on her food and answering the occasional question but she watched Shaggy carefully. He was a pirate and pirates were known for their trickery. Still, something just didn't add up. Although he was a pirate he ate with the manners of a gentleman. All her life Christina had heard terrible tales of pirates but the one before her was not like the brutal, evil pirates she'd heard of. Shaggy was the odd one out as it were.

As the first course was cleared away in perpetration for the second one something caught Christina's eye. There was a royal crest embroidered on the napkins. The quick sight of it ate at Christina. She had seen it before. She knew she had but where and what was it doing here? Christina knew nothing of pirates crazy enough to raid a ship that would carry royalty. Low ranking nobles maybe but not royals. Doing so would be suicide.

Christina decided to figure it out later.

…...

* * *

Radu was pacing the throne room. Where was he? Where was he already? The door to the throne room blew open with a great burst of wind. Radu turned and nearly fainted in relief at the sight of one Vincent Van Ghoul.

"You requested to see me, Your Highness?"

"Yes, can you tell me where Christina is? How do we find her? Is she hurt-"

"You shouldn't worry. I can assure you she's just fine,"

"How can you be certain?"

"Would you have summoned me otherwise?" Vincent countered.

"You're right. I'm just so worried about her-"

"You have every right to be worried. Trust me when I say that your daughter is fine. No harm will come to her,"

"But where is she?"

"I'm afraid I do not know,"

Radu sighed as one of the servants rushed in.

"Forgive the intrusion but your guests have arrived,"

"Send them in,"

…...

* * *

After dinner, Christina was taken back to her room. Once there, she prepared for bed. She laid down to sleep but her mind was racing. Spinning and twirling with so many questions. The questions refused to slow down, to stop they overtook her mind like a blizzard without an end. After a contentious hour of questions, the princess drifted off into a fitful sleep.

…...

* * *

 _The young princess was in awe of the splendid scene before her. Beautiful music filled the air wrapping itself around the ballroom in which the princess stood. Ladies dressed in their finest spun and twirled across the polished floors, their colorful gowns reminding the princess of a field of wildflowers. Her father was somewhere among the nobles dancing and chatting having a good time but the little princess perfected to watch._

 _It truly was beautiful._

… _..._

* * *

When Christina woke the next morning she found a new dress waiting for her. This one as red as the roses in the palace gardens with gold embroidery. Where they had found such fine clothes was beyond her but who was she to complain at least she had clothes to wear. It was as she was brushing the tangles from her hair that Christina caught sight of something on the nightstand. Upon closer inspection, she found that it was a leather-bound sketchbook. There was a note tucked inside that read:

 **I know how much you hate sewing.**

 **Drew.**

Drew was trying to make amends she figured. He was right, she did despise sewing she never had the patience for it. Art, however, came naturally. Christina smiled sadly as she recalled her father telling her she'd inherited her gift from her mother. According to her father, she had inherited all of her best qualities from her mother. Christina rolled her eyes as that thought crossed her mind. She had never believed it, not for one second.

 _Mother wouldn't have let herself be captured by pirates_ Christina thought bitterly.

Christina was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Princess, the captain requested you join him for breakfast,"

Oh, joy.

…...

* * *

 _When he heard the news he knew he had to act quickly for the sake of the princess and her kingdom._

 _He would never be able to live with himself otherwise._

* * *

 **The end of the chapter has come upon you. My question to you is who are the mysterious guests and how will they impact the events of the story?**


	3. Chapter 3

Christina once again found herself being escorted by Duncan and Drew. Neither said a word to Christina not that she cared to make conversation. They took her straight to the dining room where Shaggy was waiting for her once again. Just as before Duncan and Drew left closing the door behind them. As she sat down she could feel Shaggy's eyes on her tracking her every movement. She met his gaze with her own and realized he wasn't necessarily tracking her. He was staring at the scars on her wrists. She had forgotten to put her gloves on and the sleeves of her dress weren't long enough to hide the red bands permanently etched into her pale skin. Christina quickly pulled the gloves from thin air and slid them on.

Shaggy didn't say anything to her which was a relief. Her sole focus was on her meal and nothing else. The sooner she got this over with the better off she'd be. However, Shaggy yet again wanted to make conversation.

 _Just act civil and you'll get this over with_

…...

"Brother, please, you need to do something other than sitting here and mope," Dracula begged Radu who hadn't moved from his place at the window all morning.

"I don't feel like it, Dracula," Radu replied.

"Need I remind you that you have guests to entertain? Rupert and Prince Norbert are expecting you to join them for breakfast," Dracula said.

"You're right, it's just-"

"You miss your daughter,"

"Do you remember when she was little, Dracula?"

"Like it was yesterday,"

…...

"CHRISTINA, COME BACK HERE!" Grace Bloodgood cried as her young student ran off down the hallway.

"You can't catch me!" Christina laughed as she flew down the hall, her tiny wings fluttering furiously.

Dracula had just entered the hallway when the young hybrid crashed into him falling to the floor and clutching his legs. Dracula peered down at his niece who's laughter filled the halls and made him smile. Dracula lifted the young girl from the floor catching her hair ribbon as it slid from her brown curls.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your lessons?" Dracula questioned.

"I don't want to," Christina pouted.

"Well, luckily for you your father sent me to get you,"

"Why?"

"We have visitors,"

…...

Shaggy knew he shouldn't have stared and he felt terrible. Those cuffs were supposed to be a precaution, not a torture device. He hadn't anticipated that the princess would burn herself on purpose. Now, those scars taunted him, reminding him that he'd caused them that he was to blame. He hadn't meant to harm the princess. He swore never to harm the princess. He had broken that promise. It ate at him.

Breakfast went smoothly and soon, Christina was being taken back to her room. As the doors to the dining room closed Shaggy released the breath he'd been holding

"Shaggy?"

Shaggy startled, looking around wildly he spotted Scooby as he ambled into the dining room.

"Scoob, you like, scared me," Shaggy said as Scooby took a seat next to him.

"Sorry," Scooby chuckled.

The door opened and Drew poked his head in.

"Is now a bad time, Captain?"

"No, Drew, come in,"

"I just wondered why you had me take credit for the sketchbook if it was from you?"

"Do you think she would've used it otherwise?"

"Point taken. Now, tell me again why we're doing this?"

"Like it's for her own good, Drew,"

"Tell the story again," Scooby prompted.

"You were there!"

"Tell it anyway,"

"Alright,"

… _..._

Radu hurried to make himself presentable and rushed to the dining room where his guests were already eating, Radu stood in the shadows observing them for a moment. For a suffering kingdom, they dressed in the finest clothes. Both men were overweight they bore the same dark eyes and hair slicked to their heads. Realizing that he was judging someone when it wasn't his place, Radu stepped into the dining hall drawing the attention of his guests.

"We waited for you, Your Highness but we were awfully hungry-"

"It's alright, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Radu apologized as he sat down at the head if the table.

"Where's the princess?" Norbert inquired looking around hoping to see the princess enter, however, only Vincent Van Ghoul was present.

"I'm afraid she's been kidnapped," Radu replied while trying not to lose his composure again.

"Kidnapped?" Rupert asked in surprise.

"Yes, by the pirate Captain Shaggy Rogers. He's holding her for ransom and won't give her up unless I pay"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"

Realizing what they'd said they backtracked and said they were hopeful for her safe return and well-being. Radu was too distraught to notice that their voices lacked any sort of sincerity but Vincent noticed and it raised red flags. He would have to look in on these two.

On their way back home in the privacy of the Royal Coach, the king-regent and the prince had quite the revealing conversation.

Do you think he knew?", the 'Prince' asked.

"Of course he knew, Norbert!", his scheming elder snapped. "But the question is HOW did he know?!"

"Zhe answer is simple, mein freund", an oily voice replied. "He has SPIES in zhe kingdom, perhaps even vithin zhe palace itself."

" that Captain Buggy!", the Regent snarled. "All he had to do was kill ALL the children he took that night! But no! That crazy klown just HAD to play his ridiculous games to keep some as new crew! How a coward like Norville could EVER have bested him to become Captain is beyond me!"

"It matters not", the oily voice replied. "I grow veary of zhis game of cat und mouse. Zhere is a sea kaiju who owes me a favor."

"And how is he going to even FIND my wayward cousin?", Norbert asked snidely. "Not even our entire network of spies and informants have been able to learn the location of his base."

"Fear not, mien foolish young freund. Krabbros is persistent...and alvays HUNGRY."

…...

Back in her room, Christina sat at the window watching the ocean. The blank sketchbook lay open on her lap just waiting to be filled but Christina's mind was elsewhere. She just knew she had seen that crest before.

But where?

…...

 _The young prince did not want to be there. He really did not want to be there. Why did his parents have to bring him along? Still, the prince held his tongue as they stood before King Radu. Polite introductions were made and then the meeting came to a standstill that was until the door to the right opened. The prince turned as the princess fluttered into the room. He was starstruck as the little princess joined her father._

 _Although he didn't understand it, he was in love._

… _..._

Christina looked down at her sketchbook when she realized she'd been idly drawing the entire time. The sight that greeted her wasn't the ocean that lay before her, shining in the sunlight but the royal crest that was embroidered on the napkins. It was like a memory from a dream. Something she felt she should remember but couldn't seem to recall and it drove her nuts. With no answers, she shut the sketchbook and put it away before staring out the window. She watched Duncan leave probably to go speak with the sea kaiju or something equally important.

She had nothing to do except draw and she knew if she tried she would end up drawing that crest again and again.

"Princess?"

Christina turned and found Shaggy leaning on the doorframe.

"I, like, know how hard-and lonely-it can be to be, like, cooped up for too long", Shaggy said gently. "If you, like, give me your word that you won't try to escape, I'll show you around the island."

Christina blinked in surprise. This pirate was not acting like she'd heard all pirates were. True, he'd kidnapped her; but other than the iron shackles early on, he'd been a perfect gentleman and his crew were surprisingly respectful and even cordial to her.

"What makes you so sure I won't try anyway?", she asked with a hint of defiance.

"Because I, like, know that you always keep your word."

What is with this pirate?! To be willing to simply trust her word...It would be nice to go outside for a while.

"Very well, I give you my word I won't try to escape. I swear on the wand of my Mother."

"Then, like, please walk with me, Princess Christina", he smiled warmly, a familiar smile? No, can't be. "It is, like, a beautiful day to walk and talk with pleasant company."

The warm sunlight and cool sea breeze was a nice change from the room she had been stuck in. Everywhere Christina looked she could see lush greenery, vibrant flowers and, wildlife. As they were walking along the beach something caught Christina's attention.

"meow"

Shaggy had heard it too so, they went to investigate.

Christina had seen a few cats out on the beach while stuck in her room. They kept mice away Christina had figured so hearing one wasn't uncommon.

Christina discovered the source of the strangled cries a little way up the beach. A tiny kitten was laying in the sand, starved and close to death. It was a wonder he hadn't been eaten. The gray fuzzball was scared as Christina picked him up, looking him over for injuries.

"Poor thing was probably a runt," Christina observed.

"Like, let's take him back to the manor and get him taken care of,"

That's what they did. Shaggy was pleasantly surprised when Christina took off her gloves, rolled up her sleeves and bathed the kitten herself.

 _She hasn't changed much at all._

After the kitten's bath, it was discovered that he was actually a bright orange tabby cat and not gray. Shaggy knew right away which litter he'd come from he also knew that the kitten would probably be one of the only survivors but he wouldn't tell the princess that and risk upsetting her not when they were starting to get along.

Shaggy watched as Christina fed the kitten milk. The little guy was stubborn and didn't want to drink the milk from the bowl so Christina let him suck the milk from her fingers repeating this process until the kitten was well fed. She then took the sleepy kitten back to her room and made him a makeshift bed near the window where he could nap in the sunshine. It was then that Shaggy knew he'd done the right thing.

…...

 _The princess was far more outgoing and stubborn compared to the princesses he had met before. The others would run screaming from dirt not willing to risk tearing the fine silks of their gowns, only wanting to discuss tea parties and dancing things the young prince had no interest in. Princess Christina proved to be very different. She climbed trees, played in the dirt and pulled pranks on the castle staff. All things the little prince enjoyed doing._

 _He and Princess Christina were going to be great friends._

… _..._

Later on that day, Shaggy set in his office drawing up plans of attack based on the ship movements that he had learned of. Shaggy smirked, the kingdom was getting desperate. It wouldn't be much longer now. Often, Shaggy had to remind himself why he was doing this in the first place but it was worth it. It was all worth it. He was going to set things right, so help him.

He only wished to keep Princess Christina safe from the real dangers.

The hidden dangers.

"Shaggy?"

"Yes, Scooby?"

"Is the cat going to stay?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"He makes Christina happy,"

Scooby pouted. He did not like cats and Shaggy knew this. Cats had a tendency to be stuck up. Jerks. Always thinking they were better than dogs. Because, 'they cleaned themselves', 'they were smarter'. Oh, please, there was a reason dogs were called Man's Best Friend.

"Scooby, like, don't eat him," Shaggy warned as if sensing what his best friend was thinking.

"But, Shaggy-"

"Do you want to clean the entire ship?"

"No,"

"Then don't harass the kitten,"

"Fine,"

…...

Christina was quiet. Drew still found her being quiet odd. He half expected her to pull a prank or two as she so often did back at the palace but ever since the abduction she had become quiet and reserved. Almost totally unlike herself.

Having nothing else to do, Drew went to check on her. He found Christina doting on a kitten. He had seen Christina and Shaggy earlier that day on the beach. They must have found it on the beach.

"Christina, who's this?"

"I haven't decided in a name for him yet,"

"Prince?"

"No,"

"Mittens?"

"No,"

"Tom?"

"No,"

"Ace?"

Christina pondered this name. Looking down at the kitten in her arms she decided that this name suited him.

The green-eyed kitten soon became Christina's escape. A living thing she could interact with that didn't remind her of her predicament. She cared for Ace and nursed him back to health.

She found a friend.

…...

" _I thought Princesses weren't supposed to climb trees?"_

" _I do,"_

" _Don't you get in trouble for it?"_

" _No,"_

" _You're odd. I-in a -g-good way,"_

 _The young princess laughed as she jumped to the ground her bright red dress flowing behind her. The prince didn't understand how Princess Christina managed to make him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Like butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. It was a strange sensation but an enjoyable one. The funny feeling only increased when she grabbed his hand and excitedly pulled him inside. they came to a stop in her suite._

" _You aren't going to make me play dress-up are you?"_

" _No, we're playing slay the dragon,"_

" _I like this game,"_

" _Me too"_

… _..._

"Meow?"

Christina startled as Ace jumped onto her lap and plopped down on top of her sketchbook. The princess sighed. It seemed like her drawing of a sunset would have to wait just a little longer. Christina smiled as Ace rubbed against her hand as if he were saying "Pet me I'm cute!" Christina complied with the request of her little friend finding comfort in his silky orange fur.

"Christina? It's time for dinner," Drew said as he knocked on the door.

"Coming,"

This time, Ace followed her to the dining room. When she took her place at the table Ace curled up at her feet and dozed off.

Shaggy saw the kitten as a conversation starter and it worked.

What a relief.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later as the sun shone overhead and the tide was at it's lowest, Christina sat perched on a rock. Her sketchbook in her lap and Ace curled up at her side. She had been allowed to wander the island as she pleased as long as she wouldn't attempt an escape and return to the manor if she was asked to. Needless to say, she eagerly agreed to these terms and although the island was huge with plenty of dense jungle to explore Christina wasn't quite ready yet. For now, she could easily be found walking along the miles of shoreline with Ace at her heels or in her arms.

"Meow?"

"What is it, Kitty?" Christina asked as Ace stood up and looked at the water before them.

The Princess watched as the water started to fizz the bubbles multiplying with every second. Christina scooped Ace into her arms as something started to rise from the water. She tensed, ready to take flight if need be. She relaxed, however, when the foaming seawater fell away to reveal it was only Princess Lagoona. Christina was still a little hurt that seemingly all the monster kingdoms except her own were allies and informants to the pirates. It baffled her why every kingdom and colony in the monster world would help pirates.

 _Why_

That question plagued her daily but the motives were still unclear.

Christina took a calming breath as Lagoona neared her. Anyone with good sense could pick Princess Lagoona out in a crowded ballroom. She had pale blue scales and blonde curly hair which was streaked with blue. She wore a dress that changed color with the ocean and gleamed with pearls, it was a shorter dress, made to move with the oceans currents and help her blend in so that humans wouldn't be able to spot her. It didn't go so well the last time a human saw the sea monsters. That was well over four-hundred years ago but it still made monsters shudder to think about it.

Christina offered a weak smile as Lagoona came to a stop in front of her. Although she didn't wish to lose Lagoona as a friend she found it kind of hard to speak with her now. So, the Princess kept her eyes lowered pretending to study the swirling silver patterns of the purple dress she was wearing.

"Hello, Christina,"

"Hello, Lagoona," Christina said willing herself to be polite after all, Lagoona had probably come to speak with Shaggy.

However, it seemed Lagoona ha come with the intent to speak with her. So, Christina was yet again, forced to act like the civilized lady she was instead of crying and screaming like she wanted to. They managed to have a pleasant even enjoyable conversation. Christina figured that this was because of Lagoona's easy-going nature. They swapped stories for a good half hour before Lagoona finally did go to speak with Shaggy.

After Lagoona had left Christina decided that she could use a walk. Standing she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, gathered Ace in her arms and set off. It was nice to be allowed outside on her own for a little bit but as she walked Christina's thoughts drifted to the mysterious captain. Why'd he decide to ransom her? Surely, there were far wealthier kingdoms with much more loved princesses. Christina couldn't even begin to think what his reasoning might be.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of voices. Even though she knew better than to eavesdrop Christina's curiosity got the better of her. The voices were growing closer as they neared her. She knew she had to hide. Perhaps she could find out some things about Shaggy since everyone, even Drew, was being so secretive. Looking around Christina spotted another rather large rock. It was big enough to hide behind and if she was caught she could say that she was simply sketching which wasn't really a lie as she had been doing that very thing a while ago.

"He's dangerous,"

"Where is he?"

"We're looking but he hasn't been found,"

The voices faded away and Christina couldn't help but wonder what or rather who Duncan and Kala Mer'ri were talking about. There were so many mysterious things going on around her but she was left in the dark. Christina shook her head. She figured maybe they didn't trust her enough to tell her. Oh, how she hated being left in the dark. if only she could-

"Christina?"

Christina looked up to see Drew looking down at her.

"Yes?" Christina asked as sweetly as she could.

"The Captain sent me to fetch you, It's lunchtime,"

"Coming,"

Christina got to her feet, dusted herself off and followed after Drew.

…...

* * *

Draculaura had been sent to check-in on her Uncle Radu who she found in Christina's suite sobbing relentlessly. Not wanting to disturb him she shut the door quietly before racing down several flights of stairs to the stone room where Vincent Van Ghoul was staying. The click, click noise of her heels woke the bats sleeping below and startled her but she kept going picking up the skirts of her dress as she ran. She came to a stop in front of the tall wooden door and hurriedly knocked. Vincent opened the door and invited her inside before shutting the door keeping out the bothersome bats.

The small room was warm and a tad cramped but Vincent had insisted on staying in the lower levels of the castle where he could work quietly, Draculaura watched curiously as Vincent returned to the small table he was using as a desk. Stacked on the floor beside him were volumes of spell books as well as books about the kingdoms. Draculaura was at a loss. How was reading a bunch of old dusty books going to help her cousin? Before she could ask that very question Vincent spoke.

"Your uncle isn't doing well is he?"

"No, he's shut himself in Christina's suite and won't come out. I was hoping you could tell me something, anything about how Christina's doing? Why did the pirates kidnap her? Is she okay?"

"If you'll come with me I'll tell you,"

Vincent took Draculaura by the arm and brought her back to Christina's suite where Dracula was currently trying to talk his brother out of paying the ransom.

"But, they'll KILL her if I don't, Dracula,"

"Actually, Your Highness they never threatened her life," Vincent pointed out.

"But-"

"Christina's alive and unharmed,"

"How do you know?"

Vincent glared.

"My apologies, Vincent"

"I truly believe there is more at play in this, Your Majesty", the wizard stated.

"Vhat do you mean, my old friend?"

"This action by Captain Rogers strikes me as odd, as does the timing", Vincent replied. "Up til now, he has been considered something of a joke among pirates; only raiding the treasuries and shipping of the Crystal Cove Kingdom. If he was truly after the wealth of your kingdom as well, why not simply raid our shipping as well. No, he took a far greater risk to kidnap the Princess instead; why? And the reaction of the Crystal Cove Regent and Prince to the news was strange; not so much concern for her safety as annoyance. What was the original purpose of their visit, Your Majesty?"

"To discuss the possibility of a betrothal between my daughter and Prince Norbert, I believe."

"Hmmmmmm...", Vincent pondered. "And she was kidnapped just before their arrival..."

"Wait! Do you think they kidnapped my cousin to prevent the betrothal?", Draculaura asked, seeing where the wizard was going with this. "But why?"

"Crystal Cove has fallen on hard times due to all the pirate activity, has it not? It's possible that Captain Shaggy Rogers has a vendetta of some kind against that kingdom. An alliance by marriage could save their kingdom, or at least continue to finance their efforts to hunt him down", Vincent speculated. "But my intuition tells me there is more to it, at least when it comes to the Princess."

…...

* * *

 _Christina was a joy to play with. She never wanted to play girly games. No, she wanted to play Slay The Dragon, knight, but best of all she liked to play pirates. Many afternoons were spent dragging her bed sheets down the hall and draping it over a mass of chairs. That was their ship. Their treasure was Christina's tiara. Hours were spent playing this game and the young price enjoyed every minute of it._

… _..._

* * *

A few days later, Christina was with Shaggy when a large pirate ship sailed into port. Shaggy smiled. Such a ghostly ship could only belong to Vandalla Doubloons, one of his closest allies and one of the best spies. As the Salty Spectre docked, Vandalla in a great show of skill or perhaps, to fight of her oncoming seasickness quickly vaulted over the side of her ship landing gracefully before Shaggy and Christina.

"I bring news from Crystal Cove," Vandalla declared, "The betrothal to..."

"We'll discuss it later, Vandalla," Shaggy politely interjected.

Vandalla finally noticed that Princess Christina stood with Shaggy.

"Yes, of course,"

"Like, why don't you and your crew get settled in? I imagine _some_ of you are glad to be off the ship," Shaggy teased knowing very well that Vandalla, despite being a ghost pirate was very prone to bouts of seasickness.

"Thank ye kindly, Cap'n," Vandalla, replied before leading her skeleton crew toward the manor.

Shaggy followed after them to make sure they got settled in. leaving Christina to herself once more. Turning so the sea breeze was at her back the princess set her sights on the unexplored jungle and set forth, hoping to find something interesting. After only a few steps she stopped to pick up Ace who was steadily growing bigger and stronger but since she'd spent so much time holding him he had gotten used to it and Christina wasn't complaining.

 _It's beautiful here._

Christina continued her walk through the lush greenery stopping occasionally to admire the exotic flowers dotted along her path. The leaves of the trees created a thick canopy which kept out the harsh sunlight.

"Oh, my" Christina gasped as she stumbled upon a secluded little garden filled with island roses.

For a moment she wondered if she should be here. However, Ace jumped out of her arms in order to chase a butterfly and she followed after him. She managed to catch him when he skid to a stop in front of the fountain.

"Naughty Kitty," she chided, lifting Ace to meet her eyes.

"Meow?"

Christina sank to the ground with a sigh, it was pretty here and quiet. She supposed that if she wasn't allowed here someone would have told her so she decided to stay put.

She allowed her mind to wander.

Why?

There was that question again. She was in the middle of a giant mystery she couldn't seem to solve. A bothersome mystery. One of Christina's faults was her endless curiosity. She was prone to losing herself in a quest for answers which had often resulted in being late which in turn led to stern lectures by her father and teachers.

Now, well, now it was different. Now, she had all the time in the world to wonder.

Why did so many things seem to revolve around her home - the Shadowfae Kingdom - and their closest neighbor? Captain Shaggy appeared to be obsessed with Crystal Cove as if he had a grudge against them or something. He only raided their shipping, outposts, and ports; leaving those of other kingdoms alone. And what was that about a betrothal? She only knew that the Regent had sent a letter proposing a betrothal between Prince Norbert and herself, and requested an audience with her father to discuss it.

Thank goodness her father valued her opinion. She had wanted her father to reject the idea. The few times she had met Prince Norbert had left a strong negative impression. The prince was nothing more than a rude, arrogant, self-centered glutton who cared about nothing but his own pleasures and desires. But, he was next in line after his cousin Prince Norville had been among the children kidnapped and killed in a pirate raid years ago.

Christina recalled meeting Prince Norville once when she was very little. He had been such a sweet boy. She fondly remembered playing all manner of games with him. He was the total opposite of his cousin.

Wait! Could Captain Shaggy have been responsible for that raid?! No, he was her age, and so too young at the time. In fact, he would've been a child himself...

"Hello! You must be the Princess", a voice called out, breaking her train of thought. She saw a pretty girl her age with light-green skin, bright green and pink hair, and small leafy vines around her arms and legs. "I'm Venus. I tend all the plants on the island to make sure all the crops and flowers are healthy and plentiful."

"Hello," Christina greeted warmly as Venus joined her.

"I take it you like the roses?" Venus inquired.

"Oh, yes, roses are my favorite flower," Christina explained happily.

"I like them too but then again I like every plant here. They're so much better than what I used to grow,"

"What happened?" Christina asked her curiosity getting the better of her once again.

"Well, it was a few years ago..."

…...

* * *

Venus sat hunched over the rotting wood table in her small stone cell. Three ceramic pots each containing a seed sat before her. Venus willed herself not to cry as she persuaded the vicious plants to grow, each deadlier than the last. As their deadly thorns twisted toward what little light came through her cell window he arrived. An old but wicked wizard who needed these plants for his foul spells. Spells to bring misery and destruction to all who crossed his path. Venus tried her best to swallow her cries of anguish as the wizard stepped into her cell.

"These had better be stronger than the last ones you freak or I'll use you for fertilizer," the wizard snarled his voice akin to nails on a chalkboard.

Venus watched teary-eyed as the wizard retreated his pitch black robes dragging behind him as he left. She found it hard to believe that such a small, old man could cause so much pain and suffering. With a heavy heart, Venus dragged herself over to the small strip of dirt that was meant to sustain her. As she sat in the dirt straining to feel the sunlight she mourned the loss of her parents. They had unintentionally crossed the wizard and paid the ultimate price. Death. He burnt them alive only sparing her because he sought to enslave her. For her to grow and care for a multitude of evilly twisted plants while barely keeping her alive.

She had no clue how long it had been since he had thrown her in this putrid cell. She had no means of escape. There was no way out.

 **BANG.**

Venus tensed when she heard the door leading to the dungeons bust open smacking the wall with such force. She was sure the wizard was coming to scold her, to beat her, to tear her apart, however, it wasn't the wizard who opened the door to her cell it was a pirate. Instinctively Venus curled in on herself hoping that the stranger would fail to notice her but she had no such luck.

"Captain, you'll want to see this!"

Venus kept her eyes shut as she struggled not to cry. Everyone knew pirates were trouble. Everyone knew that they were vile and cruel.

Then something most unexpected happened.

"Like, I'm not going to hurt you. Please, look at me,"

Venus opened her eyes and much to her surprise the pirate captain was no older than her.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"Venus,"

"Well, Venus you don't have to be afraid of us. We aren't going to hurt you,"

"But, what about-"

"Like, don't worry about him. Let's get you somewhere safe,"

…...

* * *

"He brought me here and I've lived here ever since," Venus concluded.

Christina nodded since words failed her.

"Oh, to feel the Sun, the rain, such rich and healthy soil surrounded by beauty again after so long thanks to his kindness and chivalry...for a while I thought I was in love with him. Maybe I was...a little. But, he very gently told me he already loves someone else", Venus sighed.

"Really?", the Princess asked. "Who?"

"He never said her name", Venus told her. "Just that he only met her once when they were both children, and that they had wonderful times together. The first and only girl he will ever love, he said."

 _How intriguing. I wonder who she is._

… _..._

* * *

On her way back to the manor Christina happened upon Duncan and Kala Mer'ri who were trying to draw up a treaty. It was important to both of them that this be a success. When they noticed Christina approaching they fell silent.

"You do realize I'm not going to jeopardize your plans right?" Christina inquired grinning impishly.

"Yes, we know, it's just that this is-" Kala Mer'ri started.

"A private matter. I understand. Please forgive me for disrupting you two," Christina replied before continuing on her way.

"One thing though," she called over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Remember to consider those who make their living by land and sea," Christina grinned.

Duncan and Kala Mer' ri looked down at their draft to realize the princess was correct. They had been so involved trying to mend things between land and sea kaiju that they had neglected to consider the impact on others.

"How did she?" Kala Mer' ri wondered aloud.

"Father, let's me sit in on meetings," Christina called, her voice carried by the never-ending breeze.

The stars were beginning to shine as Christina finally reached the manor where she caught the tail end of a conversation that Vandalla and Shaggy were having.

"Oi! Just one last thing, ya mangy sea-dog!"

"Rey!", Scooby barked, a bit offended.

"Oops, Sorry 'bout that", Vandalla apologized, tossing the great Dane a treat. "Anyway, Cap'n Shaggy, the Lycan Kingdom has agreed ta parlay with ye. The Alpha herself be on her way here ta reach an accord with ye! They should be here in a few days."

"That's, like, great news, Cap'n Doubloons! You have my thanks, and it would be a pleasure for you and your crew to stay until after the parlay is, like, complete."

"Thank ye kindly! Me & my crew could use a few days liberty on shore!"

Christina waited politely until the two were finished speaking and Vandalla had gone inside to inform her crew of the news. Shaggy turned toward her with a small smile and for a moment she thought she saw something, an emotion she couldn't place in his eyes.

"Evening, Princess. Venus told me you discovered the gardens,"

"Yes, I did, the flowers are beautiful,"

"I agree," Shaggy grinned.

 _If she only knew._

…...

* * *

Vandalla, Duncan, and, Kala Mer' ri joined Christina and Shaggy for dinner that night. Shaggy was very pleased as the icy demeanor and the defenses Christina had put up at the beginning of this had melted and crumbled away allowing Shaggy and his crew the great joy of seeing the princess how she truly was.

The conversation revolved mainly around the Alpha's impending visit and what that would entail. Christina much to her own surprise found herself asking if she should hide during the visit.

"After all. My kingdom does have an alliance with the Lycan kingdom," Christina heard herself saying.

 _What the Hex am I thinking?_ Christina scolded herself.

"That won't be necessary, Princess," Shaggy replied with a small smile.

Christina remained quiet throughout the rest of the meal, content to just listen to the conversation going on around her as she internally debated whether she was losing her mind. Why else would she offer to hide?

 _I'm surely losing my mind._

"I think I'll go for a walk," Christina said later as their meal wrapped up.

"May I join you? Who knows what could be lurking this late," Shaggy asked, concerned for her safety.

"Thank you but I wish to be alone. I can take care of myself I assure you,"

Shaggy relented and let Christina go out alone despite his gut feeling that something wasn't right.

Outside under the stars, Christina found her thoughts were running wild. Why would she offer to hide? That was ridiculous! Why didn't she keep the treaty under wraps as she should have? Then, she found her thoughts drifting to the mysterious Captain Shaggy. He was the complete opposite of what she had heard about pirates. He wasn't brutal. He wasn't vile. He treated everyone including her with the utmost respect. Christina glanced down at her hands and slid the gloves off staring at the scars on her wrists. The only reason he'd put those on her was so that she wouldn't harm his crew. Yet, he had taken them off of her when he had learned she was burning herself.

And what of the ransom? She hadn't heard anything about it since arriving on the island. She thought he would have used it to mock her or at least that's what she originally thought.

Something was up.

Christina's thoughts had consumed her so much that she wasn't even aware she'd gone past the dock and the manor.

"Gotcha, girlie. Now, come quietly," a harsh voice rasped as Christina's hands were pinned behind her back.

"Boy, have you got the wrong princess," Christina quipped as she started to heat up. Her skin scalding hot but the skeleton who'd dared to kidnap her wasn't about to give up so easily.

Christina smirked as she began to recite:

 _Brucia, rompi, hai commesso un errore enorme._

 _Brucia, rompi, hai commesso un errore enorme._

Over and over she chanted until it culminated into a huge explosion, viable from at least thirty-six miles away.

This explosion, of course, caught the attention of everyone in the manor as they prepared for bed.

Shaggy didn't even have time to blink. In what was probably a new record he was racing down the beach, barefoot with his sword in hand. He was followed closely by everyone else. Literally, everyone, Ace included. They all came to a screeching halt when they reached Christina who was unharmed and blowing the flames out in her hands.

"This was 'posed to be easy," the dismembered skeleton mumbled.

Everyone stared at Christina like she had grown another head.

"What?", Christina smirked in mock innocence. "He attacked me."

Drew had to keep from laughing outright. This skeleton who was little more than a pile of smoking bones and charred clothes had made the grave mistake of underestimating Christina.

"I know that bilge-rat!", Captain Vandalla hissed. "Bone Jangles! A gunner's mate on the Salty Spectre!"

"Everyone, like, back to the manor", Shaggy growled. "Drew? Like, have this... mess swept up and bring him to me once he puts himself back together!"

"Aye, Capt. Rogers!"

As the crowd dispersed and Drew went in search of a broom Shaggy found himself alone with Christina.

"I told you I could handle myself," Christina said as Shaggy escorted her back to the manor.

"Yes, you did," Shaggy agreed. "Like, where'd you learn to do that?"

"In a book. I'm mostly self-taught,"

 _Shut your mouth already!_ Christina ordered herself.

"Impressive,"

…...

* * *

Once back at the manor, Christina was getting ready for bed. She'd already changed out of her dress and into a nightgown. As she was letting her hair out of its braid there was a knock at her door.

"Princess, you're needed in the Parlor,"

"Coming,"

Christina finished letting her hair down before picking up her rather long nightgown and rushing to the parlor. Everyone was already there waiting to hear what Bone Jangles had to say for himself.

"Like, unless you want Duncan to incinerate you start talking." Shaggy was saying as Christina took a seat.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Why did you attack the princess?"

"I-I was followin' orders,"

"Whose orders?"

"Captain Youngblood's"

"Like, what does he want with Princess Christina," Shaggy demanded.

"He wanted to use her as leverage-"

"So, I'd give up my treasure?"

"Yes,"

Shaggy lost it surprising Christina who had never seen the captain lose his temper before. Shaggy punched the skeletons front teeth out barely reneging in his composure as he said:

"Like, tell that snot-nosed little punk that he'll NEVER touch the Princess while I, like, still draw breath!", he snarled, just before he tore the skeleton's arms off at the elbows! While the numb skull yelped in protest, Shaggy turned to Drew and Duncan. "Like, throw his bony butt in a sloop and shove him off on the morning tide! The winds and currents will, like, eventually carry him to that little boy who thinks he's a captain."

"Yes, Sir!", they replied, grabbing the semi-armless skeleton to take him away.  
"Cap'n Vandalla! Please! I've served ye well...!"

"Yer a TRAITOR, ya un-seaworthy brine-shrimp!", the beautiful ghost-pirate hissed. "Cap'n Rogers is showin' ya more mercy than ye'd get from ME! I'D keel-haul ya 'til ye were good fer nothin' but shark-bait! But this is HIS island, and his guest ye attacked, so 'tis in HIS hand's yer fate be!"

As Drew and Duncan dragged the whimpering skeleton out Vandalla turned to Shaggy with a smirk.

"Youngblood doesn't take well to failure,"

"I know, now, it's like, time for us all to go to bed,"

…...

* * *

As she lay in bed listening to the waves outside her window Christina finally realized what Shaggy had actually said.

 _he'll NEVER touch the Princess_

 _he'll NEVER touch the Princess_

 _Princess._

 _ **PRINCESS.**_

He hadn't said anything about his treasure.

He was more concerned with her.

Christina recalled the panic-stricken look he had when they'd found her on the beach.

He wasn't panicking at the thought of losing the leverage he needed to get her father to pay the ransom.

He was panicking because she could have been hurt!

...

* * *

 **Okay, whew! This took FOREVER to finish so I hope it was worth the wait. Trust me there were a lot of tears involved in writing this. I still think I'm no good, However, as usual, DRAGONDAVE45 was there to help keep me on track and remind me that I could do it. At this point, he's basically co-writing the story so yes, please give him a round of applause and go read his work! it's much better than mine will ever be.**

 **Review, please**


	5. Chapter 5

Christina woke earlier than usual the following morning. She opened her eyes to see Ace sprawled out on her chest. She smiled. Cats usually didn't need to be two feet away from their owners at all times. Ace seemed to be the exception to this rule. He was always nearby. Christina thought maybe this was because she had saved him from becoming a hungry animals meal. Whatever the reason Ace brought her comfort.

"Come on pretty kitty, get up," Christina coaxed.

Ace barely glanced at her his green eyes half open as he stood up, stretched and repositioned himself before curling back up and going to sleep.

 _Looks like I'm going to be here a while._

True, she could just move the sleeping cat with her magic but she decided against it.

She allowed her thoughts to wander yet again.

She was so confused and the more time she spent here the less she knew for certain. Everything she thought she knew was unraveling kind of like Ace's favorite ball of yarn. It made no sense to Christina none at all.

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _ **Why?**_

Christina needed answers. She wanted answers. She didn't like being left in the dark like this but everything was under wraps, sealed away and kept hidden from her.

After a few minutes of endless questions Christina tried to move the sleeping cat and this time she succeeded. She sat up running a hand through her tangled hair and looking around the room. As usual, there was already a dress laid out for her. Sliding out of bed she walked over to where the dress was draped over the chair. Christina was still utterly clueless as to where the dresses came from but that was the least of her questions.

She quickly changed out of her nightdress and into the lavender gown laid out for her while trying to push a million questions from her mind.

Ace woke as she was braiding her hair and Christina was happy to have a distraction from her thoughts. The kitten climbed into her lap and became fixated on the cream-colored ribbon Christina was tieing into her hair.

"Oh, no kitty. This isn't for you," the princess laughed just as someone knocked.

"Christina, are you awake?"

"Yes, Drew,"

"May I come in?"

"Yes,"

Drew stepped into the room to see Christina petting Ace.

"You're up earlier than usual," he smirked, sitting across from her.

"You can thank him," Christina responded pointing to Ace.

"Yes, cats don't really care for anyone else's schedule. I came to see how you were holding up given last night's events,"

"I'm alright, Drew, you should know that," Christina laughed.

"I do know that-"

"And that's not the reason you came now is it?" Christina asked slyly, her eyes alight with mischief.

"You caught me. I just really miss talking to you and I've been kinda lonely-"

"On an island full of monsters?"

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me since, uh, you know,"

"I'm still clueless. Why'd you do it? How did you even end up a pirate anyway?"

"That's an interesting story..."

…...

* * *

 **Two and a half years ago.**

Drew would be the first to tell you being a messenger boy was not an exciting job despite the travel that it entailed. His sole task was to safely deliver letters between two kingdoms. That often involve long, tedious voyages across the sea. In fact, Drew had been aboard the ship so many times that the entire crew knew him by name. Currently, he stood at the railing watching as the next stop came into view. It was a prominently human town but Drew needed to stretch his legs so he was willing to risk it.

With the breeze at his back, Drew went into town for a much-needed meal. With him, he carried the satchel full of letters he was supposed to deliver to the vampire kingdom. He smiled. After he'd done that he would be free to visit his family. His brother, parents and, cousin Queen Elizzabat herself. Drew was looking forward to it. In fact, that was all he thought of while he ate never really paying attention to those around him.

It was because of this that he was jumped shortly after leaving.

"Well, would you lookie here. We've got vampire boys," said the leader of the human thugs.

"We know how to deal with blood-suckers," another jeered as he lit a torch holding it to Drew's face.

"We sure do," agreed the third one as he waved a string of garlic in front of Drew.

All three of the thugs were greasy, unkempt, chubby slobs which Drew could have taken down with ease had it not been for the fire and Garlic in his face.

"Now, hand over all yer valuables and we'll let ya be," The leader demanded as Drew continued to wheeze due to the stench of garlic.

"n-no," Drew coughed.

"No? Well, it'll be your death then,"

Drew tried to fight when he saw the stake the leader was holding but he had been weakened. He shut his eyes as they forced him onto his knees. He hoped his family would forgive him.

He waited but his death never came.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes when he realized he was able to breathe again.. he watched surprised to find the leader of the thugs engaged in a sword fight with a pirate. The torch had been extinguished the garlic destroyed but rather than flee Drew stayed where he was, kneeling on the cobblestone streets as he watched this battle unfold, clutching the satchel full of letters to his chest.

"Like, do you mind telling me what gives you the right to kill him?" the pirate asked coolly as he struck a blow to the man's side.

"He's a vampire! I don't need a reason,"

The thugs' footwork was sloppy and soon the pirate had him backed to a wall.

"If I were you, I'd refrain from hurting anyone else. Got it?" the pirate asked the blade of his sword at the thug's throat.

"Yes, sir,"

"Go" the pirate ordered.

The thug ran to join his friends as the pirate helped Drew to his feet.

"Thank you," Drew said relieved that he would live another day.

"Like, you're welcome," the pirate grinned, " My name's Shaggy. I was passing by and I saw the whole thing. I noticed how you refused to give in to their demands. You're very brave. I think you'd do well as a pirate. What do you say?"

I'd be honored but I must visit my family first,"

"Like, I understand," Shaggy smiled with understanding, as he flipped him a gold coin with the insignia from his flag on it.

"Like, keep it. And when you're ready for a life of adventure, look for my ship; the Ravenous Rogue."

…...

* * *

 **Present.**

Christina was left speechless. Something that Drew had never really seen. Christina had always been ready with a witty remark or a well thought out response. This was something he'd only heard of. Before either of them could say a word Duncan knocked on the door to inform them that it was breakfast time and as every morning Christina was requested to dine with Shaggy.

Christina's thoughts were running wild as Drew and Duncan escorted her to the dining hall.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Christina pushed the question from her head with great difficulty as she entered the dining room. Per usual Shaggy was waiting for her and once she had taken her seat they ate.

Silence.

Not one word was said between them. Christina figured it was because of last night. She didn't mind the silence. No, it gave her a chance to think. Unfortunately, thinking mainly consisted of asking herself why yet again. Then an idea struck her. She would write down anything and everything she saw, heard and learned. Then maybe, just maybe this mystery would solve itself.

After breakfast, Christina decided to go on her usual walk as if nothing had happened the night prior only for Shaggy to stop her and insist he join her.

"Very well then," Christina relented.

However, instead of simply walking along the beach or in the gardens Christina decoded to walk among the pirates as they went about their daily tasks. It was interesting to see how they interacted with each other. Like a family. A close-knit family. They helped each other.

"I suppose I should thank you for your concern last night," Christina quietly stated.

"I like, don't want you getting hurt," Shaggy replied before hastily mumbling something about the ransom.

"Still, it's very strange for a pirate to care so much,"

"Like, I guess it is," Shaggy admitted sheepishly.

Christina smiled triumphantly.

"Like, tell me, Princess, what's it like living in a castle?"

This question caught Christina off guard. It seemed innocent enough but what if it wasn't? Then what? She had already stupidly revealed the treaty with the Lycan kingdom! Christina then realized that maybe if she were to share just the smallest bits of information then maybe she could learn some things about this mysterious pirate as well.

"Well, I'm an only child but I never felt lonely. The castle was always so full of activity that it was hard to be bored."

"What was your favorite place in the castle?"

"I always did like the library. It was big but it felt inviting. I must have spent hours there, reading, drawing, hiding from my governess," Christina mused, "Now my second favorite place was the kitchen."

"Why?"

"It was always busy and it smelled amazing in there. Our two head chefs were always running around making sure everything was as it should be. I spent so much time there that they started teaching me,"

"I thought Princesses weren't supposed to cook,"

"It is typically frowned upon by society but I didn't really care. They started me off mixing ingredients and it grew from there. By the time I was thirteen I could cook my own meals for lunch," Christina smiled, "There was this one day where my father walked into the kitchen as I was cooking. I thought I was in so much trouble but he didn't care. He said if cooking made me happy then so be it,"

"Wow,"

"I know,"

Before anything else could be said between them, Shaggy was pulled away by the crew who were working tirelessly to prepare for the Alpha's impending visit. And since Shaggy didn't want to risk ANYTHING happening to Christina he ordered Duncan to accompany her to which he rolled his eyes. As she had proven the previous night Christina was able to take care of herself but the Kaiju prince didn't argue with the slightly paranoid pirate captain. Instead, he joined Christina as she ventured to the beach looking for seashells which she loved to draw.

"You know Duncan, You never told me why you're travailing with pirates. I know it's for some diplomatic mission but why pirates?" Christina asked as she collected seashells.

"Well, it was a few years ago,"

…...

* * *

The storm was unexpected. It blew in with the blink of an eye tossing the tiny ship around like a child tosses a ball. The skies roared with thunder and lighting which struck the ship tearing it into pieces. Of eighty-six passengers only one survived.

Margret Rosenblatt.

Set adrift in a barrel she was left with no food or water but she had a will to live to see her son and her mate again. However, as the days stretched long and cold before her with no way to know if a storm was coming she grew worried and delirious often having visions of her son. She could swear that he was always there always right in front of her, but, he never was.

Then she saw a pirate ship.

She really was out of it.

The ship was so big and grand and the barrel was so small in comparison that Margret was sure she would be crushed. she closed her eyes overcome with fatigue. And that's how Shaggy found her. Slumped against the side of the itty bitty barrel starved and on the brink of death. As they hauled her aboard she called out a name which sent waves of terror through the crew.

"Belloc,"

Cries to throw her overboard erupted but Shaggy paid them no mind.

"With all due respect-"

"We are not throwing her overboard!" Shaggy declared, "Anyone who dares to argue with me will like, walk the plank. Understood?"

"Aye Aye Captain," The crew chorused.

…...

* * *

"He nursed my mother back to health and delivered her to my father and me," Duncan concluded.

Christina nodded in understanding. Words failing her yet again. As soon as she got back to the manor Christina grabbed her diary from its hiding place and began to record what she had learned thus far. It still made zero sense to her. Shaggy had rescued Venus, Drew and, Margret but WHY? He seemed to contradict everything Christina knew about pirates. All that she had learned studying their history seemed irrelevant now. She didn't understand it. She couldn't understand it as she locked her diary and made it disappear with a wave of her hand. She moved to the window watching as the ocean pulled in and out, glittering in the sunlight she lowered herself to the floor where Ace slept, still confused.

 _Why?_

… _..._

* * *

 _The young prince often thought of Princess Christina once his family returned to their kingdom. Christina was just so..amazing. She was a wonderful playmate and an even better friend. Their last day together there had been a ball and while the prince wasn't one for dancing he had wanted to dance with Christina who had kept to the shadows and out of the spotlight. He found her sitting on a stool just watching the dancers._

" _The dresses look like flowers when they spin," Christina said to him as he sat down._

" _They do. What's your favorite flower?" he asked._

" _I like roses. Daddy says they were my Mommy's favorite flower,"_

" _Where is your mommy?"_

" _Heaven,"_

 _The prince felt sorry for asking. He hadn't wanted to upset Christina. He fell silent unsure of what to say._

 _He jumped a bit when Christina slid her hand into his own, "Come on," she said pushing the door open and leading him into the quiet halls._

" _Where are we going?"_

 _Christina didn't answer as she pulled him down the hallway lined with royal portraits._

" _That's Mommy," Christina explained as they came to a stop._

 _The prince was in awe at the painting before them. The painting was of, of course, the late queen, Alissa. It seemed the painting was alive. Vibrant flowers surrounded the queen who sat on a bench in the center. She was dressed in a flowing white gown, smiling softly. What really caught the Prince's attention were her eyes. Bright teal orbs were full of light and laughter._

" _You look like her,"_

" _That's what Daddy says," Christina nodded._

 _As the music swelled in the background the two children stared at each other._

 _The Price could take it no longer._

" _Will you dance with me, Princess?"_

" _I'd love to,"_

… _..._

* * *

A few days later, Christina watched from the window as the ship carrying the Alpha pulled into port. Christina was just as curious as the pirates on the beach. She hadn't yet met the new Alpha and was excited.

Her jaw dropped in surprise as Clawdeen exited the ship followed by her mother, Clawd, Howleen, and the previous alpha, Fenris Silvermane. She watched as the entire pirate crew bowed in respect. Huh, she was definitely adding that to her list of things pirates weren't known to do. She had been keeping the list as part of her quest for answers. Christina watched as pleasantries were exchanged before Shaggy started to lead Clawdeen and company toward the manor for lunch.

 _Duncan's missing,_

Christina had no sooner realized this than Duncan came running around the side of the building. Effectively crashing right into Clawdeen.

"They look like they're dancing," Christina laughed as Duncan caught Clawdeen in a dip,

On the beach, everyone stared.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry about that", he started, as she looked up at him. He froze as their eyes met. She was gorgeous; deep amber-gold eyes with lavender eye shadow, long luscious chocolate colored hair, caramel fur/complexion, and full, red lips barely concealing her fangs…..

She was about to make a snide remark in response; when she looked up at him after the initial shock of the collision to find herself staring into the most shockingly green eyes ever, with vertical slit pupils. He was very handsome, too. Spiky golden-blonde hair with red tips and highlights, desert-red scaly skin, and abbreviated upper and lower double-fangs. She smiled after her initial shock and assessment.  
"I'm ok, and I'm the one who should apologize. I shoulda been watchin' where I was going". She then noticed they were still in the position of him catching her. "Um, do you think we can stand up now, Handsome?" she said with a smirk.

"Wha..? Oh! Right! S-sorry!", he stammered as he pulled them up into an upright position. Most everyone watching smiled or giggled knowingly.

"Alpha Clawdeen, may I, like, present Duncan Rosenblatt, Son of Belloc and Prince of the Kaiju Kingdom", Shaggy said formally, but with a grin. "One of my closest friends and allies, and serving as one of my ship's officers while, like, on a diplomatic mission for his father."

Meanwhile, in her room, Christina had to keep from rolling on the floor in her fit of laughter. She had heard everything. Once she pulled herself together she went back to observing.

"Pleasure to meet you, Prince Duncan," Clawdeen said while trying not to blush.

"The pleasures all mine, Alpha Clawdeen," Duncan returned the greeting bowing as one should.

"Like, now that we've all been introduced please follow me to the dining hall for lunch,"

Christina was sitting at the desk opposite the window when Drew came to fetch her.

"I saw you watching, Christina," Drew smugly informed her.

"Well, I wasn't trying to hide," Christina replied evenly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Christina," Drew reminded her.

"Yes, but, satisfaction brought it back,"

"Come on we're going to be late," Drew laughed


	6. Chapter 6

Clawdeen knew something was amiss from the moment she stepped off the ship. Captain Shaggy was hiding something. She could feel it. However, between meeting Duncan and needing lunch she pushed it to the back of her mind. The truth always came out in the end so she didn't feel the need to be worried. She and the others took their places at the massive dining table just before the food was served. As she looked around Clawdeen realized that there was an extra chair.

Clawdeen wanted to ask about it but before she got a chance the doors to the dining hall opened. Everyone save for Shaggy and Duncan turned to see who the newcomer was.

Clawdeen fell speechless.

Christina.

Princess Christina.

But why?

The answer seemed to fall into her lap. No sooner than she had asked this question did she receive her answer. She could smell the change in Shaggy's scent and all became clear.

Clawdeen had to jab her younger sister in the ribs to keep her from making a scene as Howleen was one of Christina's friends and she had been very upset to hear that Christina had been captured

"Hello, Clawdeen," Christina greeted warmly as she took her place at the table.

"Hello, Christina,"

Christina was quiet during the meal contently listening to what was discussed. She kept focused on the food in front of her while avoiding Howleen's questioning looks. If Christina had the answers she would tell her friend in a heartbeat but as this wasn't the case she remained quiet. She made mental notes as Clawdeen discussed the possibility of allowing the pirates refuge in her kingdom.

WHY?

That question was driving Christina absolutely crazy so, she tried to distract herself.

"Princess? Are you alright?"

Christina blinked and realized she had been idly picking at her food the entire time.

"I think I need some air," Christina covered quickly as she stood from the table.

"I'll accompany her, Captain,"

"Thank you, Velma,"

…...

* * *

Velma observed the princess as she sat amidst the roses in the garden. The garden that had been created just for her.

Princess Christina had that curious gleam in her eyes that Velma recognized so well as she herself had it. She wasn't a dainty princess. Meek and soft-spoken. No, Christina was a headstrong vocal person who from the very start had made her disdain clear as day. Now, the hatefulness and harsh glare had been replaced by something else entirely. Curiosity and uncertainty. A desire for answers it seemed. Christina, however, wasn't pushy, she wasn't demanding answers. She knew better than that. Instead of interrogating Velma, Christina ignored her, choosing to draw rather than make conversation.

Velma didn't mind in fact she was relieved. She firmly believed that it was Shaggy's job to tell that story. It wasn't her place.

Besides, it was too painful for Velma to walk back down that road now.

…...

* * *

" _WORK FASTER,"_

" _I-I'm trying"_

 _The pain in her leg was too much to bear. It burned like fire and rest was nothing but an elusive dream. The pirate towered over her with his whip raised, ready to strike her only to be stopped by one of the other children. He snatched the whip from the pirate's greasy grasp and tossed it into the waves._

 _He was backhanded as a result before the pirate stomped away in a huff._

" _Like, are you okay?" the boy asked her._

" _Yes, are you?"_

" _I'll be fine,"_

" _How do you do it? Stand up to them?"_

" _I was taught to stand up for myself,"_

" _But they yell at us so much! How do you keep calm?"_

" _There was a girl I met a few years ago. I think of her,"_

… _..._

* * *

Christina felt lost. No, she WAS lost. Set adrift in the middle of the ocean, sitting in a tiny boat with no oars. When she tried to use her magic she found that it wasn't working. She'd lost it, it seemed. Not one to give up she searched the boat for something, anything she might be able to use. There was nothing but a damaged crown and a locked box with no key. Odd items but they were of no use to her.

Lightning cracked and thunder boomed. Christina looked up to see the skies had turned black. The waves roared, crashing against her tiny boat with such force it was only a matter of time before it broke. When it did Christina found herself submerged into the inky black water. Upon trying to fly up she discovered her legs were tangled in seaweed that was steadily pulling her deeper and deeper into the water. She was drowning.

She had to fight. She wasn't going down without one. She kicked against the seaweed that was pulling her toward the ocean floor. She struggled to the surface coughing water and wishing for means of escape. Then, just as she was on the brink of going under again a huge, crab-like monster rose from the depths. Towering over her. It looked down at her with the smirking face of Prince Norbert.

"I'll save you, Princess Christina. IF you MARRY ME!", the thing rumbled with evil laughter.

"NO! I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!" Christina coughed.

"You think your precious pirate captain will save you?", a childish voice called behind her. She turned to see a pirate ship, but not Shaggy's or Vandalla's. A ghost boy with a hook-hand and peg-leg who looked to have been about 12 when he died and wearing pirate garb snickered at her. "I'll send him to Davy Bones Locker!"

"And I and my minions", the giant crab sneered as it's formerly human face dissolved into that of a hideous monster crab as countless demon-sharks and octopoids surfaced around it, "will DEVOUR THEM ALL! We will shatter his ship, decimate his island and FEAST!"

"NO"

Christina screamed as she found it increasingly difficult to keep her head above the water. It was so hard.

"Come aboard, Princess!", a boy's voice from the distant past called brightly. She looked up to see a familiar young boy kneeling on the canopy bed she slept in as a child, stretching out his hand to her with a big smile. She trusted him instantly, taking his hand. And as he pulled her 'aboard' she realized she was a child again.

"Draw your sword, Princess!", he grinned, pulling a toy sword from his own belt. "We can take these guys! Just, like, we slayed that dragon!"

"Yeah!", she laughed, drawing her own toy sword. "We're not scared of any of you! HYAH!"

Back in the real world, Shaggy was holding the deeply sleeping Princess in his arms. He'd come running when he heard her scream in her sleep. He smiled as an impish smile appeared on her face as she calmed.

"Take that, you scum", she muttered, her nightmare becoming a dream.

"That's my girl", Shaggy whispered, quietly slipping away.

…...

* * *

He returned to his room which was actually right down the hall from Christina's for just this reason. Instead, of going back to bed, however, Shaggy stood at the window watching as the water pulled in and out. He had to remind himself several times a night what his true mission was and now, now victory was in grasp. Soon, he wouldn't have to hide anymore. Soon this war he was fighting would be over.

Very soon.

"Shaggy?"

Shaggy turned from the window to see Scooby watching him, "Yes?"

"Why'd she scream?"

"She was having a nightmare, Scoob,"

"You care about her don't you?"

"I love her very much. More than you'll like ever know,"

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"It's not time yet,"

"Soon?"

"Soon,"

…...

* * *

When Christina woke the next morning her heart sank. The skies were gray and cloudy. It was raining. Not like the raging thunderstorm in her dream but it was unsettling, to say the least. She had half a mind to burrow into her covers and not come back out until the sun did but what good would that do? Besides, she was hungry and couldn't sit still for very long. Sliding out of bed, she dressed quickly and wrote about her dream in her diary. There had to be something more to it than just a simple nightmare.

Once she was done she put her diary away and went in search of Ace who hadn't been on her bed when she woke. She found the poor cat trembling under her bed.

"I don't like the rain either," Christina whispered soothingly as she scooped the cat into her arms.

Ace yowled as lighting cracked.

Christina shuddered. She had never liked the rain and had always found thunderstorms scary even now. And after her dream, it was downright creepy. But then Christina smiled. What had started out as a nightmare had become a sweet dream in which she revisited her childhood.

She stood, Ace in her arms and neared the window. Judging by the bleak scene outside the rain wasn't letting up anytime soon.

When the lightning cracked again Ace leaped form Christina's arms and scampered back under the bed. If he felt safe there then Christina let him be.

Upon reaching the dining room for breakfast, Christina discovered that all the drapes in the room had been drawn shut and the chandelier was lit. unlike the past few mornings, Christina found herself alone with Shaggy who smiled at her in greeting.

"Tell me more about the castle, Princess?" he prompted as she sat down,

Christina hesitated. Should she really be telling him anything about the castle then again...

"Tell me what you did on rainy days,"

She could work with that.

"I shut the drapes and tried to keep the rain out. I didn't like the storms and the thunder hurt my ears. Since I wasn't allowed outside I slayed dragons in my bedroom," Christina smiled, "When all the dragons had been slain I read stories and drew pictures, then when I was tired I would sleep in front of the fireplace. My father often found me asleep with a book and pencils around me,"

"What happened when the rain stopped?"

"I'd run outside and play in the gardens. The flowers looked really pretty with raindrops clinging to them"

"I'm sure they did. I was never so lucky. Living on a ship in the middle of a storm can be terrifying. We all huddled below deck and hoped that we wouldn't be smashed to bits by the waves," Shaggy shuddered, "when it was, like, over the sun would come out. Then all would be well again. Like the sun made the water sparkle,"

"Sounds pretty,"

"It was,"

…...

* * *

 _The danger had passed for now. As the kids wandered out of hiding one of then went to watch the now calm waters. The way it sparkled for miles around brought a smile to his face as he thought how much she might like it. He pulled the hair ribbon from his pocket with a sigh. The same one she had been wearing when they met. The same one she had given to him before he left. The one he never let go of._

 _The one he would give her when they met again._

… _..._

* * *

Christina sat in the parlor watching as the rain poured down with no end in sight. A pencil hung limply between her fingers, her sketchbook lay open on her lap a blank page waiting to be filled but Christina could think of nothing. She was bored.

"Hello, Princess,"

Christina looked away from the window as Vandalla entered the room.

"Hello,"

"You don't like the rain?"

"Not really,"

"I don't like it either. Not good for sailing,"

"I'd imagine,"

"You know it was because of a storm I was nearly captured by Navy ships?"

"Really? What happened?"

…...

* * *

The storm had cleared but the Salty Spectre wasn't in good shape. Vandalla feared the worst as they had been blown into prominent human territory. Monsters understood that it was a ghost pirate's job to be well, a pirate but with pirates like Youngblood on the loose humans were...less than welcoming to her kind and just as Vandalla feared Navy ships were headed their way. Even with the crew working as hard as they could the Salty Spectre was going to have an exceptionally hard time getting away.

 **BOOM.**

Great, they were firing cannons.

As the enemy ships drew closer Vandalla was able to make out the flags.

The Crystal Cove Kingdom.

Even worse than canons

"We need help," Vandalla muttered as she worked to steer the ship away.

Well as luck would have it a pirate ship emerged from the mist. Vandalla didn't recognize the flag but anything was better than being shot down by pirate-hating normies. She startled as a bat landed before her.

Then the bat turned into a human.

"The Captain wants you to follow us. He knows a safe place where we can fix your ship," the vampire said before flying away.

Vandalla shrugged before grabbing a hold of the wheel once more while the rest of her crew worked to row them to safety. They followed the ship through the mist where they came upon a large island. As soon as the ship was docked Vandalla vaulted over the side to meet the captain of the ship.

…...

* * *

"He helped me an my crew repair the ship and made sure it was safe before we left. I've been allied with him ever since"

Once again Christina was rendered speechless.

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

Vandalla left to go check in on her crew who didn't like staying put on rainy days. With her gone, Christina moved to the window looking out at the gardens and listening to the rain. She was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't notice Clawdeen until she spoke.

"Somehow, even a storm seems peaceful on an island paradise like this", the Alpha smiled, briefly startling the princess. "Wouldn't you agree, Christina?"

"I guess, but I've never liked storms anyway", Christina answered, questions whirling like a storm in her mind. "Alpha Clawdeen, our kingdoms have an Alliance Treaty in place. Why are you helping these pirates?! And will you take me home?"

"Whoa, slow down there, Princess", the werewolf soothed, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I can't take you home. But I can promise you, Captain Shaggy will do that himself...when it's safe for you."

"What does THAT mean?!", Christina cried, exasperated.

"I'm sure by now you've noticed that Captain Shaggy ain't...your typical pirate, right?" he

"Yeah, He seems to carry quite a grudge against The Crystal Cove Kingdom. It's like he despises them,"

"It's more complicated than that. It's the Regent and so-called Prince that have wronged him and their own people", Clawdeen said. "Everything Captain Shaggy does is to help the people; his own and the commoners of that kingdom."

"Huh?", Christina was confused. "But he raids and plunders their shipping and ports!"

"Which hurts the Regent, Prince, and their lackeys among the nobles; who simply hoard all the best for themselves while taxing and tithing the people to near-starvation", Clawdeen told her. "Don't tell me you thought all the crops he grows here were just for him and his port here? He smuggles most of it to the commoners of the Crystal Cove Kingdom, along with fish, livestock, and other supplies he gets from his allies."

Christina's jaw dropped as she tried to process this new information. This was even more confusing.

"Still, what does this have to do with 'not taking me home until it's safe for me'?", Christina asks dubiously.

"This", Clawdeen growled handing her a fancy-looking parchment. The Princess read it and gasped. It was an invitation to the impending marriage of Prince Norbert of the Crystal Cove Kingdom to Princess Christina of Shadowfae Kingdom!

"What the hex is this?!", Christina all but screamed. "I'd NEVER marry that pig! I already told my father that, and he didn't blame me! He promised he would reject the proposal on my behalf!"

"Which is probably why none these invitations were sent to your allies", Clawdeen told her. "This one was intercepted in my kingdom by sheer luck shortly after I agreed to come parlay with P...Captain Shaggy. It has the Regent's seal, which tells me they had no intention of takin' "no" as an answer."

"Clawdeen, you have to tell my father. He has to know!"

"Trust me I will," Clawdeen promised.

"Lunchtime," Drew announced cheerily from the doorway.

Clawdeen and Christina followed Drew quietly, Christina was inwardly seething and confused. It seemed that with every answer three more questions arose. And although she didn't let on she had caught Clawdeen's slip up which made her wonder what she was going to say.

 _I need answers._

 _I need them now._

…...

* * *

"Captain?"

Shaggy nearly jumped out of his skin but calmed once he saw that it was only Clawdeen.

"Like, come in Clawdeen,"

Clawdeen entered the study and shut the door behind her, "We need to talk,"

"About?"

"When are you going ta tell her the truth?"

Shaggy sighed, "Like, I can't, not yet,"

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't like me, Clawdeen, Like, I don't want to drive her away,"

"I understand you're scared but Christina's confused. She doesn't like being left in the dark." Clawdeen replied before noticing something odd, "What's that?"

Shaggy smiled softly as he lifted the red ribbon so Clawdeen could see it better, "Like, it was a gift,"

"Hers?"

"Yes, she gave it to me right before we left. It was a promise that we'd like, see each other again. I promised to return it-"

"You kept it with you all this time?"

"Yes, Like I'll tell her soon,"

"Is that a promise?"

"That's a promise,"

* * *

 **Okay, Whew. I'm finally finished with this chapter. Now, to set up for later events but I'll do that later. Anyway, big thank you to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for keeping my on task and helping me when I got stuck. Please review and I'll see you next time,**


	7. Chapter 7

Christina wandered the manor in search of something with which to entertain herself as the rain had yet to stop and she was growing restless. She didn't need a bodyguard while inside for which she was very thankful. Over the past few days, she set about exploring and had discovered nearly every room was open to her except a select few which made her wonder what could be hidden inside. Curse her boundless curiosity!

Hearing voices she froze pressing her ear against the door.

"Well thanks to you, Captain Vandalla, we know that there are, like, no Crystal Cove merchant or Navy ships in the area", Shaggy said. "So, like, we can make another smuggling run for the people. If we load both ships full, that will, like, feed the people for over a month."

"Aye, Captain Shaggy!", the ghost pirate agreed. "The Salty Spectre and the Ravenous Rogue can carry plenty a' goods fer the people!"

"We brought some goods to contribute to the effort on our ship", the Alpha added. "Fenris will have the crew transfer them to your ship immediately. And on your way back, you can cut through our colonies in the Islands of the Moon to shake any pursuit. Just use the charts I've provided to you both to avoid all the hidden shoals, reefs and rocks."

 _I want to go too. What are they planning to do? Leave me behind? I think not._

…...

* * *

 **Some time ago.**

All who were present in the tavern listened with rapt attention to the retired pirate in the back corner as he told him the tale. Everyone there had heard the news of the newest pirate to grace the seas and they wanted to know. They wanted answers.

"All right, Lads. I'll give ya Buggy the Klown's honest opinion. You ask me if this young captain can offer ya a life of prizes, plunder, and adventure? Aye! For amongst all the gentlemen of fortune sailin' amongst these waters and islands, he ranks amongst the most clever. There was a time I thought MYSELF the deadliest scourge of these seas", Buggy chuckled. "But this man? He's a fearsome warrior what feeds on trouble and turmoil! I saw 'im clear the deck of a Crystal Cove galleon like it was nothin'! Fightin' like the Devil dressed as a man! And he's a canny one; knows his way 'round every crag and crevice of these islands. So if it's fortune an' adventure ya seek, then Captain Shaggy Rogers is yer man. Only...DON'T meddle in his private affairs! For there's more mystery ta that man than even I dare ask."

No one dared speak or even breath as Captain Buggy finished his tale, until...

"Captain Shaggy Rogers is a JOKE!", a young, ghostly pirate laughed as he approached Buggy with a few of his crew alongside him. "Why does he ONLY plunder and raid the ships and ports of the Crystal Cove Kingdom when there be so many more and RICHER prizes to be had?!"

At this, many of the other Pirates turned away; either having lost interest or simply fearing to get involved with the 'private conversation' of the two.

"Captain Youngblood", Buggy acknowledged sarcastically. "Ta, what do I owe the displeasure of this visit?"

"I've been lookin' for you Buggy. Ta think I found ya in a place like this," Youngblood chuckled. "I want answers. Tell me about this 'cursed' treasure,"

Buggy laughed cruelly before telling Youngblood of the treasure that would bring his defeat

"Where is it then?" Youngblood asked.

"Only Captain Shaggy knows," Buggy cackled, "Cap'n Vandalla Doubloons has one of the last three coins. I gave one a' mine to Captain Shaggy, as my rightful successor as captain. I melted down the last one and it now tips a crossbow-bolt with YOUR name on it! And that bolt is locked and loaded on Cap'n Shaggy's crossbow! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Youngblood leaped onto the table spilling whiskey on the floor as he seized Buggy and snapped his neck.

…...

* * *

 **Present.**

Christina gave up on exploring for now. The rain continued, prohibiting her from going outside, leading her to boredom. As she continued to stare out the window, her eyes fixed on the dreary scene before her a curious smell tickled her nose and drew her attention. Spices. She smelt spices. It seemed that the kitchen door had been left open. On a whim, she followed the trail to the open door and peeked inside. She was surprised to see Captain Shaggy and Scooby were the ones cooking. How very odd. Her first thought was that perhaps the captain was doing this to impress her until:

"Remarkable ain't it? He's been cookin' since he was a youngin'," one of the cooks said to her.

 _Hello, answers,_ Christina smiled to herself.

However, as the cooks were busy, Christina was unable to get anything else out of them. Oh well. So, Christina stood in the doorway content to watch the captain cook. It was a very odd sight and if she was to tell anyone else she was certain they would think she was spinning tales.

"Hello, Princess, like, do you want to help?" Shaggy asked when he noticed her.

"Yes please, just tell me what to do," Christina replied, tying on an apron.

"Well, if you would like, dice the vegetables-"

"Done," Christina smirked.

Shaggy stared at the tray of diced veggies in shock, "Wow, you're fast,"

"I get it from my father,"

Shaggy smirked, "Tell me, what else can you do, Princess?"

"I have exceptional hearing,"

"Like, prove it," Shaggy challenged as they continued their task.

Christina set down the knife she was using, closed her eyes and listened.

"Duncan's talking to himself," she started, "He's worried about the treaty,"

Shaggy listened with rapt attention.

"Drew's reading a book. He got a paper cut. Now, he's looking for a bandage,"

"Vandalla's playing cards with Velma, Velma's winning,"

"Go on," Shaggy urged.

"Clawd's taking a nap and Howleen is pulling pranks," Christina opened her eyes with a smile,

"Happy now?"

"How far away can you hear?" Scooby asked.

"Three miles if I'm really trying, twenty but that causes migraines. Still, I tend to hear most things without even trying," Christina replied slyly.

"So, you like, know about the-"

"Smuggling run? Yep, and I want to go with you,"

Shaggy blanched, "Why?"

"Because I'll be positively bored otherwise. Besides, I can't stand letting innocent people starve,"

Shaggy made a show of thinking it over before giving his approval. Inside, he was bursting with joy but he had to keep it under wraps. Instead, he tried to remain focused on the task at hand band but it was so hard. So very, very hard having Christina this close to him. Oh, how he had missed her! Now, getting to see her after all these long years was a dream come true! He marveled at the headstrong, take charge person she'd become and it seemed that in those years her outer beauty had grown to match her heart.

 _Pull it together!_ He ordered himself.

He couldn't afford to let her catch him staring again!

 _You can do this,_

Maybe.

…...

* * *

Later,

"Okay, it's like, a seven-day voyage there and back with the shortcut," Shaggy was saying as he laid a map out on the table for his crew to see.

" why take the shortcut?" Drew asked.

"To like, avoid being followed,"

"Ah,"

Not far away, sat Christina fiddling with her sewing. Since she had wanted to come she was invited to sit in on the further stages of planning.

"When do we leave?" Velma inquired.

"As soon as the rain stops,"

The wind howled outside, rain pelting the windows as if to remind them it was still there. Christina cringed as thunder rolled across the sky. She really did not like storms and now that Ace had taken a temporary residence under her bed she had no one to comfort her. Perhaps this is why Scooby moved from his place beside Shaggy, ambled over to Christina and, put his head in her lap.

Shaggy watched from the corner of his eye to see what Christina would do. Scooby had yet to do something like this so he was interested to see how it would play out.

Christina looked down at Scooby who gazed up at her with concern. Ever so slowly and much to Shaggy's relief and joy Christina pet Scooby. Finding the sweet spot directly behind his ear. He watched as Christina relaxed, all the tension and unease disappearing from her face as she pet Scooby. Content that Christina was well taken care of, Shaggy returned his attention to the matter at hand.

…...

* * *

After the plans had been finalized and everyone started to leave Shaggy pulled Scooby aside and suggested that he keep an eye on Christina.

"Why?"

"Like, just make sure she's okay. She like, doesn't like thunderstorms. They hurt her ears,"

Scooby nodded in understanding before setting off to find where Christina had disappeared to. He found her a few minutes later nestled in front of the large fireplace in her room. Her sewing pushed to the side she was just staring at the flames. Scooby made his presence known when he dropped beside her. At first, she was startled and Scooby worried that she'd order him out. After a few moments, however, she began to stroke his fur. It seemed she liked him.

Truthfully, Scooby had been skeptic of the princess at first given how rude she had been to Shaggy but after a couple weeks that started to change and Scooby started to see what Shaggy had been talking about. Now, as they sat in front of the fire Scooby decided that he liked having Christina around even if she did have a cat.

After all, a cat was a minor thing after the suffering he'd endured early on in life.

…...

* * *

 **Some years ago.**

He was born in a metal box and taken from his mother and siblings far too early. Now, the nameless pup stared fearfully at the pirates who'd come to raid the shipping yard and storehouses. The other dogs had been subdued by the well-trained pirates that way no one except him would know that the pirates had been there. He watched sadly as they passed his prison one by one without a second glance. Until one of them stopped.

The young pirate neared his cage slowly, putting down his weapon before stretching his hand out.

"Hi, there boy. Like, what's your name?"

"I don't have one,"

The pirate jumped back slightly at the sound of the pup's scarcely used voice, "Like, you can talk!"

The pup nodded.

"Let's get you outta here," the pirate boy whispered, fiddling with the lock on the cage.

The pup watched in surprise as it fell into the sand. He shook with fear as the pirate boy lifted him out.

"I won't hurt you I like, promise,"

The young pirate carried him to the captain eager to show him what he'd found the pup did not like the captain. He looked creepy/

"Captain, look what I found,"

The captain stepped closer to inspect him before saying.

"What good is some mutt to us, Shaggy? He's just another mouth to feed. He's not even mean! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Look at 'im, he's a shivering coward!"

"But Cap'n, like, this dog can TALK! Plus, these meanies here are beating and starving him! I just can't, like, leave him here to go through that!"

"That bleeding heart of yours is gonna get you in trouble one a' these days, kid! So he can talk, talking animals ARE rare, I'll grant you. But still, what good is he to us?"

"If we, like, get him healthy and treat him well; he could, like, scout ahead and spy for us on raids like tonight! After all, who would ever suspect a DOG?"

"Hmm...You may be on to something there! Very well, he comes with us, but he's YOUR responsibility, Botsuns-mate Shaggy! If I EVER step in a mess he left on deck, he's shark-bait! UNDERSTAND?!"

Shaggy: "Like, aye-aye, Sir!"

So he was brought back to the ship where shaggy gave him a bath and fed him before fashioning a collar out some old fabric and tying it around his neck replacing the uncomfortable metal chain he had been wearing.

"I think I'll call you Scooby," Shaggy declared after some thought.

…...

* * *

 **Present.**

When Shaggy came looking for Scooby a few hours later he found him in front of the dying fire with Christina who was sleeping.

"Like, how long has she been asleep?"

"A few minutes,"

Shaggy didn't like what he saw. Christina didn't seem relaxed. She was tense and frowning.

"Shaggy?" Scooby asked quietly as Shaggy joined him on the rug.

"Sh, Scooby,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare,"

No sooner had he said this did Christina scream.

…...

 _Run_

 _Run_

 _Run._

Christina wasn't sure what she was running from she just knew she needed to run. Trapped in this endless forest with no light she needed to find her way out before whatever or whoever was following her caught up. The trees seemed to snarl at her reaching out their knobby branches to catch her, their roots rising from the ground to trip her up as she ran. The sound of footsteps growing closer with every moment.

The trees were so much taller than her, the shadows darker the farther she went. Panic clutching her young heart. Powerless and unable to fly she ran before coming to a river filled with murky water. She barely glanced at the reflection of her child self before plunging in desperate to get away. She ran and ran before running into a clearing where young Prince Norville stood.

"Why are you running, Christina?", he asked calmly, holding her.

"Because I'm AFRAID!", she cried and squeaks again in fright hearing the footsteps behind her get closer. "Let me go or come on! I have to get away!"

"From what, Princess?", he asked. "Christina, you are, like, the bravest girl I ever met. What could possibly scare you?"

"I-I-I don't...know", young Christina stammered fearfully. "But it's coming closer!"

"How can you be afraid of something if you don't know what it is?", Norville asked comfortingly. "Like, you have to face your fear. Or else you'll be running from it your whole life, and it will always be there; right behind you."

Christina gulped audibly and turned, waiting nervously for her pursuer to appear. Prince Norville was right. She HAD to face whoever, whatever it was. She gasped when the figure stepped out of the darkness. It was HER! Older, more powerful, and bearing the horns and robes of...

"Th-that's ME! But I look like Grammy Maleficent! But I don't wanna be that powerful! I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL!"

"Maybe she was evil to the other kingdoms, Christina", Norville said. "But did she LOVE YOU? Did she love and care for her people?"

Christina trembled.

"did she?"

"Y-yes,"

"Then why are you still scared?"

"I-I don't know,"

Hesitantly, Christina walked over to where her older self stood grinning wickedly, fangs glinting

"Go away," Christina ordered as calmly as she could.

"Now, why would I do that?" the evil thing asked in a distorted voice, dripping with malice.

"Because I said so,"

Evil her laughed as lightning cracked before seizing her by the arm.

"I'll never leave. After all, I am YOU and no matter how hard you try, no matter where you hide or what you believe I'll always be here just waiting for you to give in to the darkness. You can't escape it/ it lives in you. In US,"

Christina screamed again.

"She's lying", Norville told her. "She's not you. She's not even real. She's just fear, like, a shadow."

"Silence, whelp!", Evil Christina hissed, then chuckled evilly, "You think her love for you will protect you? The Darkness will smother it as her heart is consumed!"

"She's not real", Norville said, as if he hadn't even heard the evil one. "She can't hurt us."

"I SAID SILENCE, BRAT!", the dark one roared as she fired a bolt of lightning from her scepter at Prince Norville.

"NNNOOOOO!", Christina cried fearfully, then gasped as the bolt passed through him as if he were a ghost! Then he smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"See? She's just a shadow", he smiled. "A mere shadow, like, all will fade in true light. Just choose NOT to become her."

Turning back to the Shadow of her fear with grim determination, she strides forward. It screamed as it hurled bolt after bolt of dark magic at her to no effect!

"I will NEVER become YOU!", Princess Christina screamed at the thing, a bright light shining from her body! The Shadow of Fear shrieked in agony as it dissolved into nothing.

The light, **her** light quickly overtook the darkness. Sweeping over the dismal forest in a fantastic tidal wave of magic. Transforming it into a beautiful place in which the two could play together.

…...

* * *

Shaggy smiled softly as the princess relaxed. It had taken longer this time around but he'd done it he'd calmed her. He didn't want to let go of her at first fearful that she would relapse but after a few minutes, he was certain that wouldn't happen.

Still, Shaggy was worried and Scooby seemed to notice. He stood to follow Shaggy only to be told to stay behind in case the princess did relapse.

"That's her third nightmare in a row" Shaggy mumbled as he left Scooby behind him.

He had been warned of these frequent nightmares by Drew who had recalled hearing Christina scream in fright at all hours of the night. More than once he had crept to the hall just in time to see the king race past but they had never been like this according to Drew who had said they happened once or twice a month.

Shaggy was determined to find out what was going on.

…...

* * *

A few days passed before the rain stopped and as soon as it did the ships were loaded full of goods. They set sail as soon as the last crate was loaded. Shortly after this, Shaggy found Christina at the railing staring out at the vast waters.

"Happy that the rain stopped?"

"Yes, very," Christina replied as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

"Just tired,"

"Like, maybe you should go lay down,"

"I think I will,"

As soon as Christina was sound asleep, Shaggy came to check on her finding that she was fine this time. Had the rain affected her? Shaggy dismissed this idea finding it to be completely nuts.

"Sleep well, Princess,"

…...

* * *

Christina watched in curiosity as the ship neared a small beach she could just barely make out a few figures. She supposed they were there to help unload the ships. The princess couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous as they docked. Perhaps it was the fact that she was technically helping pirates. Maybe it was due to the unnatural stillness of the night. Maybe it was because they were standing in the territory of the kingdom who arraigned her marriage without her knowledge or consent. Whatever the reason she felt jittery as if she were walking on pins and needles. So, she set her sights on the task at hand and rushed to help Drew unload the ship if only to have a distraction. It was as they were unloading the crates that she observed Captain Shaggy and Doctor Velma having a conversation with the nobles who had arrived.

While it was true she could listen in to what they were saying if she so desired splitting her focus was sure to give her a migraine so she didn't.

If she had, however, she would've learned quite a few things in a matter of minutes.

"So, like, what's the latest in the palace?", Shaggy asked.

"Your uncle and cousin are still fuming about the loss of the Princess", Fred said.

"We did find out that reviving the Royal Treasury was only the secondary reason they chose Princess Christina", Daphne added.

"Then, like, why?"

"It must be because they knew you still love her from when you were children", Velma deduced. "They were probably hoping to provoke you into doing something rash, maybe even lure you into a trap."

"And, like, Norbert would like nothing better than to torture me with the fact that he stole the one I love for himself", Shaggy growled.

"He was always jealous of you," Daphne agreed.

Before Shaggy could respond, however...

"BEWARE! IT IS I THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST,"

Shaggy looked from the over-excited ghost to his friends.

"Really? I mean really? Like, why?"

"He's trying to do good now," Daphne shrugged.

"Yeah, one too many nights in a cell I suppose," Fred agreed.

"I better get him under control before he like, gives us all away," Shaggy sighed.

"I'll help," Velma nodded.

By this time, Christina sat on a large boulder just watching. Watching and wondering. A thousand questions blew through her mind only one of which she voiced when Fred and Daphne drew near.

"You're Nobles", Princess Christina remarked. "So why do you help pirates and smugglers?"

"Because it's the only way we can help our people", Lady Daphne told her.

"If we were to attempt to act openly, or even just speak out against the crown, we'd be arrested and probably executed for treason", Fred added darkly. "We've long suspected that they aided and abetted the pirate raid that cost us our beloved King and the rightful Prince. Our beloved Queen Stacy died of a broken heart a little over a year later."

Something about the way Fred had phrased the response didn't seem quite right. Referring to Norville as the "rightful Prince" made no sense since he was, in fact, dead.

Christina remembered sobbing when her kingdom had received the news. She'd spent days locked inside her room. Such long dark days.

…...

* * *

"Christina won't you please come out?"

"Go away," Christina snapped.

"Sweetie, you can't stay in there forever," her father coaxed.

"I have forever to try!" Christina retorted.

"Your Grandmother vill be here soon. Don't you want to be there to greet her?"

"No!"

nothing the king tried could coax the distraught princess out. Not the promise of her favorite dessert nor a trip to the bookshop. As soon as the king had walked away Christina went back to crying. It wasn't often that she made a friend. A real friend. The children from visiting kingdoms were often too wrapped up in themselves to really notice her. They cared only for what they had and turned their nose up at her idea of fun. Prince Norville had been the exception to this and now, now...

he was gone.

…...

* * *

Christina was woken by the sound of someone rushing past. It had taken several hours to unload all the cargo so the princess returned to the ship so that she could sleep. She sat up and belatedly realized that they were moving again. She stood up, staggering a bit as she struggled to regain her balance before shuffling to the door and creeping to the top deck.

"What's going on?" she yawned as Drew arrived.

"We're surrounded by Navy ships. They haven't spotted us yet-"

"Because the ship is nearly invisible in the dark,"

"Yes, but the sun's starting to rise,"

Christina was instantly awake. She didn't need further explanation. She was aware of the danger they were in.

As the sun broke the horizon at daybreak, Duncan flew down from the crow's nest.

"There's only two ships ahead of us and the Salty Spectre", he told them. "The other six are spread out behind us. They haven't seen us yet, and they're way further behind. It'll take hours for them to catch up. The two up ahead are turning toward us now. We'll intercept in thirty minutes."

"Like, If we can fight our way past them quickly, we can still escape the others at full sail", Shaggy figured after a few moments thought. Then he called out, "Like, ready to repel boarders! And prepare boarding parties! We're in for a fight! Remember! NO KILLING if it can be avoided! Scooby, signal the plan to the Salty Spectre with flags. Princess? You should be safe in my quarters. Duncan, you know what to do."

"Aye-aye, Captain", the Kaiju Prince smirked, as Scooby nodded and grabbed the signal flags.

"Safe?", Christina scoffed. "No! I want to help! I may not completely understand your motives, but you help people. And I want to help!"

"Christina...", Shaggy began to protest, and she could see the deep concern in his eyes.

"No!", she cut him off firmly, an inexplicable warmth in her heart. "Give me a sword! I'm as good as most of my palace guards!"

"That's true, Cap'n", Drew confirmed.

"Plus I can fly and use magic!", Christina smiled.

"She can help me, Captain", Duncan smiled. "I'll protect her."

Captain Shaggy considered for long moments. Then he took a rapier from one of the crew.  
"Like, okay. Take this", he said. "Duncan, take care of her. And If you're gonna do magic, this might help."

The captain then handed her a shocking surprise: her WAND! The special one her mother had made for her by hand!

 **Twenty-five minutes later.**

The Navy crews were shocked that the two pirate ships did NOT change course to avoid them; that they charged right into the teeth of their advance! The ships engaged each other, exchanging boarding parties in pitched battle; the Navy to capture the pirates, the pirates to cripple their attackers and escape. As various duels were fought ferociously on the decks, Christina flew alongside Duncan among the rigging and sails. She saw that the pirates were NOT killing their opponents, as per Shaggy's orders; only injuring or knocking them out of the fight. The Navy soldiers, however, were fighting to kill if they could, and injuries were mounting among the pirates. She wanted to fly down and help, but...

"Listen", Duncan said firmly. "I'm gonna set fire to the sails of both Navy ships. I want you to blast the helms of both with your magic. AVOID DIRECT COMBAT IF YOU CAN! Shaggy would never forgive me if you got hurt!"

"Got it!", Christina grinned as she dove for the deck of the Navy ship they were flying over, while Duncan shot fireballs at the sails!

"Hexcuse me, gentlemen!", she called cheerfully as she kicked the helmsman away from the wheel. She heard a crossbow click behind her.

"Surrender, pirate!", the captain shouted. "I can't miss at this range!"

She turned and grinned at him, and the shock of recognition crossed his face as he paled. She seized him with her magic in that moment of hesitation and hurled him against the wall. As he slumped to the deck, she charged up her wand, then blasted the wheel. The entire helm was destroyed. The ship was completely crippled.

"Good job!", Duncan called down from the burning rigging and sails. "Now let's get the other one!"

The wind whistled in her ears as she dove for the second Navy ship. She could already see this one would be a challenge judging from the slew of arrows that were fired at her as she neared. Not one to give up she continued forward the helm clear in her sights as her wand heated in her hand. The warmth was refreshing. With little effort she kicked the helmsman away from his post, sending him tumbling into the center of the battle. Before she could blast the wheel however, she was grabbed by her hair and thrown to the side.

"I don't think so, pirate,"

"That's where you're wrong sir. I'm no pirate. I'm a Princess," Christina grinned jumping to her feet, sword outstretched before her.

Her opponent did a poor job of masking his shock as he replied, "And what exactly are you planning to do with that? You're a GIRL. You stand no chance against me!"

"Wanna bet?"

Christina worked quickly, moving as if she were dancing. Left, right, block, dodge she was careful to restrain herself from doing any real damage but she did get in a few nasty cuts to show that she wasn't as inexperienced as this man thought she was. As they fought he backed her to the railing smirking when she hit the side of the ship, confident he had her cornered but Christina pulled a classic now you see me now you don't and disappeared with a Cheshire grin. Reappearing just beside him. When he noticed her he swung with the intent to do harm only to tear her sleeve off and expose the dragon mark that coiled around her arm.

Christina watched in satisfaction as his face paled and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the black fire-breathing dragon. She cut his belt and kicked him to the side grinning all the while.

Anyone else who saw the mark on her arm backed away allowing her to destroy the helm with ease.

As soon as the Navy men realized their ships were crippled, they surrendered. The pirates disarmed them and sent them back to their ships to await help. At least two of the other pursuers would have to break off in order to tow them home for repairs.

"FULL SAIL!", Shaggy ordered, and the Ravenous Rogue and the Salty Spectre shot forward at speed. Once far enough away from the crippled ships, they set course for the Islands of the Moon to lose the other Navy ships before returning home.

Meanwhile, the Naval Officers were still in shock that Princess Christina had not only been with the pirates but had HELPED them! The Prince and Regent were NOT going to like this report! The captains feared losing their heads!

…...

* * *

The crew stared most slack-jawed.

The princess fought like a pro.

She could fight!

And there was scarcely a scratch on her!

By the time she'd returned to the ship she'd hidden the mark on her arm as not to startle anyone but they seemed startled anyway. All except for three.

Drew.

Duncan.

And, Captain Shaggy.

 _Why isn't he surprised?_

 _What did Duncan mean earlier?_

 _I don't understand._

 _I need answers._

 _Now._

* * *

 **Okay, That's the end of this chapter. Yes, I gave the dragon mark a tiny (not really) redesign for the purposes of this story. This was a doozie to write but it was worth it.  
**

 **Excuse me while I go plot the next chapter. A LOT of stuff has to happen next chapter so I'm about to kick it into high gear or crumble under pressure.**

 **Now, let's all thank** **DRAGONDAVE45 for his immense help.**

 **(Seriously go read his work. that's an order)**

 **See ya soon. I'm off to hit a wall until I figure out a game plan.**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A long time ago.**

"What's the matter, cousin? Are you scared?"

"Like, I'm not supposed to go outside at night, Norbert"

"Why not?"

"Because Mama said so,"

"But it will be so much fun,"

"Mama said-"

"Aunt Stacy isn't here," Norbert cut in grabbing his cousin and pushing him outside despite the protests.

And that's when it happened.

The young Prince knew it would happen from the moment Norbert pushed him outside.

He transformed under the light of the full moon, glowing in the sky. Fur wrapping around his body, claws extending, eyes burning as they shifted from brown to red, his vision much clearer, his hearing much sharper. Good enough to hear the sound of Norbert's heart thumping against his rib cage. If only he had listened.

"You're-you're a monster," Norbert stammered.

"Norbert-" Norville pleaded, taking cautious steps toward his cousin.

"Stay away from me!" Norbert ordered before turning on his heel and running inside, "FATHER, FATHER"

Norville ran inside after his cousin but he wasn't running for his uncle. He was running to his mother so that he could apologize. Any servants he passed hardly glanced his way. For they all knew the truth. The two boys burst into the parlor one after the other. Norbert ran to his father while Norville ran into his mother's waiting arms.

"I'm s-sorry Mama. I-I tried-"

"Sh, sh, it's okay Norville," Stacy soothed, rocking her son.

"How is this even possible?" Rupert sputtered indigently, frantically gesturing to where Norville sat on his mother's lap.

"I have werewolf ancestors, Rupert," Stacy bluntly explained, more concerned with her weeping child than anything else at the moment.

"This, this is an OUTRAGE! That-that **MONSTER** should never be allowed to rule!"

"Yeah," Norbert agreed even though he didn't understand half of what his father just said.

"I would strongly advise against saying anything more," the king replied, "The law is absolute and there's nothing you can do about it,"

"Come, Norbert. We're leaving!" Rupert huffed.

Norbert followed behind his father without a second glance. He didn't even seem sorry as he copied his father's behavior. long powerful strides, back perfectly straight, chin raised. His father's mirror image in every single way.

As the years passed the rift between the two cousins only grew no matter how Norville tried to make amends. It seemed to him that Norbert frowned upon him for something he had no say in. when in truth, Norbert was jealous. He was jealous of his cousin. He was jealous because Norville made friends so easily. Joining the village children in their games of tag, helping someone when they fell, always winning but never bragging. He was jealous because while Norville stayed fit while he grew fat. He was jealous because his cousin was better than him in every single way. Norbert's only hope to get out of his cousins' shadow was to marry a beautiful princess and rule a kingdom so naturally, he was upset when his cousin returned from the Shadowfae kingdom unable to shut up about the princess.

That was the breaking point for both Norbert and his father. Something had to be done about the pesky Prince.

…...

* * *

 **Present.**

"WHAT?!", the Regent and Prince of Crystal Cove roared as the captains give their report.

"Princess Christina was HELPING THEM?!", Norbert cried incredulously.

"You had those pirates IN YOUR GRASP, and you let them ESCAPE?!", the Regent snarled. "All you had to do was hold them until more ships arrived! Captain Shaggy Rogers and his crew would all be swinging from ropes now!"

"B-B-But one of them could FLY and breath FIRE, Milords!", the first captain stammered. "He set fire to our sails!"

"A-a-and Princess Christina destroyed the helms with her magick!", the second captain added. "There was n-n-nothing we could do!"

"It's only for THAT that I won't have your HEADS along with your SHIPS!", the Regent shouted. "Admiral Bronson Stone! I want these two serving as bilge-pumpers on a GARBAGE SCOW! Now LEAVE US. ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone scrambled to leave quickly, even the guards. Once they were alone...

"Why would she help him after he kidnapped her, Father?", Norbert asked. "And HOW could she fight so well? She's just a girl, and a PRINCESS at that!"

"He must have told her who he really is, and returns his feelings in kind, Norbert", the Regent replied. "Along with the addition of this flying fire breather, things have become much more complicated and dangerous."

"It matters not", an oily, accented voice said from the shadows. "I am curious as to VHY he and his allies vere HERE in zhe first place? Zhere vas nozhing to raid or steal in zhe area, so vhy take zhe risk?"

"You're right, Professor", Norbert said. "And why two ships?"

"Very astute, young man", Pericles grinned as he flew from the shadows to perch on the arm of the Regent's throne. "Do you not find it curious zhat even as zhe kingdom slips furzher and furzher into poverty due to his raids, zhat zhe people are NOT baying for his blood? And do zhe commoners seem to NOT be suffering too greatly of starvation?"

"OF COURSE!", the Regent growled. "He's smuggling food to them! So they are grateful to HIM and REVILE us! He's scheming to retake the throne one day! But to smuggle that much food would require a place to grow crops, or allies willing to provide it, or both! They fact that they willingly sailed into the Islands of the Moon to escape means that the Lycan Kingdom is helping him now. Bad enough he already had the mermaids and sea monsters allied with him!"

"Fear not, mein frund", Pericles grinned. "Mein own sources among zhe pirate brozherhood have brought me news of no less zhan two plots beyond our own to remove 'Captain Shaggy'. Zhe ghost Captain Youngblood seeks him and his treasure and vill allow nozhing to stand in his way. And if he fails, zhere is a mermaid who is villing to help us, or help Krabbros zhat is, for a PRICE; she vants Captain Shaggy for HERSELF to take him as her MATE."

…...

* * *

In the few hours it would take for them to reach the largest of the islands, Christina found herself wandering the ship. She saw Velma writing in a medical journal as she tended to the wounded crew members. Drew was keeping watch in the crows' nest. She thought about joining him up there. They could joke with each other and make the time pass quicker. She changed her mind, however, when she spotted Duncan trying to hide behind a crate. He was writing something. Ever the curious princess Christina crept closer to see what it was.

 _ **Mom & Dad,**_

 _ **The mission has gone well with very few problems. Leviathan sent the half-mermaid daughter of his most trusted friend the Kraken, Kala Mer'ri to speak for the sea kaiju. We were able to work out a mutually beneficial treaty that also benefits those who make their living by land and sea. Princess Christina was particularly helpful in reminding us to think about them as well!**_

 _ **However, Kal Mer'ri also brought some bad news from Leviathan. The rogue sea kaiju Krabbros is on the move, along with his minions. Why and to what purpose is unclear, but I suggest keeping close watch on our ports, just in case. Leviathan did send assurances that they are searching for him and have warned the Mermaid Kingdom and Sea Monster Kingdom as well.**_

 _ **On the brighter side, this should make you both smile, especially you, Mom. I've met someone very special and she makes me feel...well I don't know how to describe it. I've never felt this way before, and the way we met is just too funny and incredible to believe, so I'll wait to tell that story in-person! The craziest thing is that I think she feels the same way about ME! 'Who is she?' you ask? Believe it or not, it's Clawdeen Wolf, the new Alpha of the Lycan Kingdom! She's so beautiful, brave, loyal, caring, talented, and TOUGH! She came to parlay with the Captain a short time ago, and now we're on our way to one of her colonies in the Islands of the Moon, so I can't wait to see her!**_

 _ **Well, gotta go for now. Enclosed is the signed treaty with the Sea Kaiju. I love and miss you both, and hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Your loving Son,**_

 _ **Duncan.**_

Christina watched quietly as he rolled the scrolls, and sealed them before tying them to the leg of a tiny dragon- A a 'Terrible Terror' if she remembered her Book of Dragons correctly- he fed it three whole mackerel before saying, "Home to my Mom and Dad as fast as you can, Sharpshot. Off you go!"

Duncan then slumped against the crate in relief as the tiny dragon whizzed away.

"Clawdeen IS amazing, isn't she?", Christina whispered softly so only he could hear.

"GAH!", Duncan startled, stammering and blushing brightly. "Y-y-y-you saw? You're not gonna...?"

"Relax, loverboy", Princess Christina winked. "I won't say anything. I think just sitting back and watching will be entertaining enough."

"Thanks, a lot", he grumbled.

"Just teasing", she giggled. "I really do hope it works out for you two. You both deserve to be happy."

Christina only laughed as Duncan hid his face in his hands.

She moved to the side of the ship, watching the island in the distance grow larger and larger. They would dock soon. Christina shivered as the wind brushed her bare arm. Maybe someone could repair her dress when they got there.

…...

* * *

Christina supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that no one questioned the arrival of pirates in their home but she was anyway. She wasn't surprised, however, to see Clawdeen waiting to welcome them. Christina smirked, watching Duncan from the corner of her eye, he was flustered. Unusual for him. Entertaining for her. Very entertaining. A quick glance at Drew told her he was thinking the same thing. In fact, the entire crew was thinking it.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the boat docked and she allowed Shaggy to escort her off the ship where she was ripped away from him by Howleen who then insisted on standing between them and keeping a vice grip on Christina's arm. The princess shook her head at her friend's antics and simply followed her when she pulled her into her room at the palace. Christina barely had time to sit down before Howleen began asking questions.

"What's going on?"

"Why?"

"What happened to your wrists?"

The last question made Christina look down at her bare wrists. The scars were noticeable and judging by Howleen's questioning looks she wanted to know what happened even though Christina didn't feel like talking about it.

"They're metal burns, Howleen. Scars,"

"What happened?"

"I was shackled for a while,"

"Why?"

Christina didn't answer. She could still feel the red hot pain searing her flesh. Phantom pain.

"Why?" Howleen pressed.

Christina refused to answer.

"Christina-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Howleen,"

"But-"

"She said she didn't want to talk about it, sis," Clawdeen cut in from her place at the doorway.

"I don't understand, Clawdeen! Why would you let the pirates do this to Christina!" Howleen snapped grabbing Christina's wrist and lifting it for Clawdeen to see the scar.

Christina wrenched her wrist from Howleen's grip, wishing her sleeve hadn't been torn off. She didn't like having the scars exposed and she had grown tired of wearing gloves to cover them.

"It's, like, my fault", Captain Shaggy said regretfully as he entered. "I had the Princess in iron shackles at first to ensure she couldn't harm my crew with her magic. I had no idea it would cause her harm. As soon as I heard they were burning her, like, I had them removed immediately."

"It's true, Howleen", Christina told her, cutting her off as she was about to explode at him. "It's common knowledge that iron can block or contain fairy magic. The side-effects for dark fairies are not so well known. And in my time here, I've seen how much Captain Shaggy really cares about his crew and people. So I don't blame him anymore for being cautious."

Shaggy looked at her in silent regret for her burns and gratitude for her forgiveness and understanding

"You still shoulda known better!", the young werewolf growled.

"HOWLEEN!", Clawdeen cut her off in a tone that would brook no argument. "Let it go! It obviously makes them both uncomfortable, and they've already put it behind them. Now come on, we have a celebration to plan."

"Oh, fine then! But don't you dare hurt her again!", Howleen growled at Shaggy, then followed her sister; the Alpha.

Christina chuckled as Howleen continued to grumble on her way down the hall.

"Like, what's that Princess?" Shaggy asked suddenly.

Christina followed his gaze to where the dragon mark was fading into view on her exposed arm. Christina watched it coil around her arm each scale defined, flames cascading to her wrist overlapping the scar there as if to say "You can't hide me,", the spiked tail wrapping around her wrist meshing with the flames while the wings spread out, brushing her shoulder blade. The mark was almost like a giant picture puzzle with the way it flowed around her arm, sometimes appearing disjointed at first glance.

"It's a birthmark," Christina explained as she willed it to fade again.

"It feels like I've seen it before. A book maybe?" Shaggy pondered.

"It's a gift of Fate. Rare among fae. My grandmother once told me they were symbols of power but my mark is the first of this kind. I don't like people seeing it. Most run away or prod me for answers,"

Christina had pretty much given up on trying to hide anything. She was more interested in learning about those around her.

"Like, let's see if we can find someone to fix your dress," Shaggy said after a few moments thought.

"What did Clawdeen mean when she said they had a celebration to plan?" Christina asked as they searched for someone to mend her dress.

"Like, there's always a party after a successful smuggling run. Like, it usually happens when we return home but like, Alpha Clawdeen insisted she throw it," Shaggy explained.

"Ah,"

Unknown to them someone had been listening. Someone who planned to use this information against them.

…...

* * *

"Cap'n I bring news from the Lycan Kingdom!"

"You found the treasure, Bucky?" Youngblood asked.

"No, something better,"

"What could be better than treasure?" Youngblood challenged.

"Captain Shaggy and The Princess are there. Maybe this is your chance to finally get his treasure!"

"How?"

"Kidnap the Princess of course! You shoulda seen it. The way he looks at her when she's not watching. I think he loves her!"

"And how are we 'possed to capture the Princess? She fried Bone Jangles remember?"

"There's a party in three days. Music, food, dancing. Plenty of distractions,"

Youngblood pondered this for a moment.

"Ya, done well, Bucky. Go ready the crew. We got a party ta crash!"

…...

* * *

"You're a disgrace!"

Christina stood rooted in place as her father continued to berate her. She hadn't meant to! She hadn't meant to! She couldn't help it! Now, everywhere she looked she saw disapproval, shame, loathing.

"Get out!"

Christina ran from the throne room, tears stinging her eyes. She burst through the doors of the castle and fell. Fell through the dark skies unable to fly, unable to move. She hit the water, the putrid, tar-like water filling her lungs as she sunk lower and lower. The darkness never ending. She had been stripped of her powers and her wings had been clipped. She was helpless it seemed. The further down she went the worse the taunting, the jeers, the I told you so's became.

 _Help._

 _I want out of here._

She got her wish only to land right back in the middle of the throne room.

However, it was destroyed. The entire castle seemed to be in ruins. The windows cracked and shattered. The walls crumbling. Torn drapes rustling in the breeze as she navigated her way through the broken shell of what was once her home.

"What happened here?" she asked, her voice echoing off the walls as she spoke.

"Don't you know? **You** happened,"

Christina spun around to find her reflection or rather a twisted version of it grinning at her. The reflection was dressed in a torn dress, her dragon mark on display, dirty, evil-looking.

"What do you mean?"

"When Father crowned you-US Queen you went mad just like they said yoi would. You cared for no one but yourself. You drove the kingdom to bankruptcy before turning on your allies and taking over, sucking their resources dry. You were unfit to rule,"

"No-no"

"Yes,"

…...

* * *

Back in the real world, Howleen burst into Christina's room. Her friend was crying and screaming pleading and apologizing to someone Howleen couldn't see. She rushed to Christina's bedside desperate to help her wake and escape her torment.

"Stop!"

Howleen turned to find Shaggy at the door, "Don't wake her,"

"Don't wake her?!" Howleen hissed, "She needs help-"

"If you wake her up she'll just have another nightmare when she goes back to sleep,"

"Then what do you suggest?" Howleen asked skeptically.

"Step back,"

…...

* * *

"No, No, no. I'm sorry I'm sorry! I-I can fix this! I-"

"Fix it? People, your subjects are starving because of your stupidity," The reflection snapped.

Christina couldn't take it anymore. She ran. Faster and faster but no matter how far she ran she couldn't escape the cries of the starving people, the tidal wave of tears that threatened to drown her. Just as the tar-like ocean had tried to.

"You're the cause!"

"You're the cause!"

"You're the cause!"

She tripped, tumbling down the stairs cutting herself on broken glass as the reflection's maniacal laughter rang in her ears.

She stayed there, at the bottom of the stairs crying. Letting the tears wash over her, the shame the regret everything.

Until.

"Why are you crying, Princess?"

"I-I messed up. I destroyed everything!" Christina sobbed, not even realizing she was a child again as Prince Norville helped her to her feet.

"Christina, _That_ isn't you!," Norville replied pointing to the laughing reflection, "You'd never do this,"

"But what if I do? I'm-I'm not ready to rule! I'll never be ready!" Christina wailed.

"You're more than ready Christina. Like even the best rulers make mistakes sometimes,"

"But-but I'm scared,"

"It's okay to be scared. It's perfectly normal. You just can't let those fears get to you,"

Christina began to cry again, overwhelmed by everything.

"You know what makes a ruler so great, Christina?"

"What?"

"When they put the needs of their people before their own,"

Christina stared.

"And I've seen how much you, like, love your people", Norville said. "And when you're good to you people, they move heaven and Earth to help you in return. You and your people will never let THIS happen to your kingdom, Christina."

These words brought peace to Christina in ways she couldn't explain. She calmly walked over to where the reflection, the twisted reflection stood laughing still. Convinced that she won.

"I'll never, NEVER be you," Christina declared driving her fist through the glass.

The glass exploded the blast washing away all the twisted, mangled, broken things. Fixing them to look as they should. Christina blinked, finding herself in her room Prince Norville smiling at her from where he stood beside her bed.

"Wanna slay a dragon?"

…...

* * *

Back in the real world. , Shaggy found it difficult to keep the princess still so she wouldn't hurt herself. All her shifting woke Ace who was sleeping near her head as always. Just as Shaggy managed to get a good grip on Christina, Ace hissed. Due to all her movement, her necklace had fallen out of her nightgown. Shaggy stared at it a moment. Why was the pendant glowing? Whatever the reason, Ace continued to hiss at it. Once Christina was calm he carefully removed the necklace in order to get a better look at it. It stopped glowing the moment Shaggy took it off of Christina. It was magic he supposed.

He then realized he smelt something familiar. His cousin.

Okay, he needed answers. NOW! He charged through the hall counting doors until he reached Velma's. He opened the door, startling her out of her sleep. He watched as she fumbled for her glasses before putting them on and lighting a candle.

"Shaggy do you have any idea what time it is?" she scowled.

"Tell me what this is!" Shaggy demanded, holding the necklace in his fist.

"A necklace. Christina's necklace," Velma deadpanned.

"I mean the pendant. What is it?"

Velma stepped closer to examine the pendant before shaking her head.

"I don't know much about magic. But, I know someone who does," Velma smiled, "Come on,"

After grabbing the candle, Velma led Shaggy further down the hall before stopping in front a larger door and knocking. A few seconds later, Thorn appeared at the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Late," Velma replied, grabbing the necklace from Shaggy, "Do you know what this pendant is?"

"It's a dreamstone. They're supposed to bring good dreams to whoever wears it but this one seems cursed-"

"To bring nightmares," Shaggy concluded.

"Yes, where'd you get it?"

"It's Christina's,"

"Where did she get it?"

The trio went to Drew for the answer. The found him hanging upside down from the rafters fast asleep when he woke he fell landing on the floor in a heap.

" _What!_ " he whined, not at all happy to be woken up.

"Where did Christina get this necklace?"

"It was a birthday gift, why?"

"It's like cursed. This is why she's like, been having nightmares,"

"Then get rid of it,"

"Trust me, I will-"

"She'll notice it's gone," Thorn interjected.

"Then we, like, tell her the truth about it", Shaggy said firmly. "But YOU will take credit for finding it, Drew. Tell her you came to check on her when you heard her cry out in her sleep."

"But, Captain..."

"Like, that's an order!"

"Yes, Sir", he sighed defeatedly.

…...

* * *

The next day, Christina woke with a smile for the first time in months. She was genuinely happy and at peace yet she couldn't figure out why. Gently moving Ace as not to wake him she slid out of bed dressing quickly. As she sat down in front of the vanity to fix her hair she realized for the first time that her necklace was gone. She panicked for a few moments before checking her bed and the floor surrounding it. This is where Drew found her when he went to tell her good morning, hoping to chat for a bit.

"I can't find my necklace!" Christina explained when asked what she was doing.

"Listen, Christy, that necklace was cursed,"

"Cursed?" Christina echoed questioningly.

"Yeah,"

"And how do you know that?"

"I came to check on you when you cried out last night,"

Drew did not like the look she pinned on him as she stood. Even a whole head shorter than him Christina could be downright terrifying.

"You, Mr. I could sleep through a hurricane, you heard me last night?"

"Uh, well, I was on my way to the uh, bathroom," Drew offered weakly.

Christina nodded but she didn't buy it. She didn't press for answers figuring she would find them herself in due time. For Drew's sake, she changed the subject asking about the party that night. In the back of her mind, however, suspicion ate at her.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Clawdeen sat her sister down for an important chat.

After the events of the previous night, Howleen had been left confused. Even more confused than she already was and had begun hounding her sister for answers. Now, they sat across from each other in Clawdeen's room each of them waiting for the other to speak, eyeing each other.

"Why?" Howleen asked, "Why are you working with pirates? Why do you act like the fact that they're holdin' Christina hostage is no big deal? Why-"

Clawdeen put her hand up.

"I'll tell you sis, but, not a word of this leaves this room. You can't say anything to Christina,"

"Okay,"

"Captain Shaggy ain't just a pirate he's a Prince. The rightful ruler of the Crystal Cove Kingdom,"

"You don't mean-"

Clawdeen nodded before continuing, "He loves Christina. He's doing this to protect her,"

"From what?"

"His cousin. His Uncle sent a letter to Christina's father proposing a betrothal. Shaggy found out and knew they wouldn't take no for an answer-"

"So, he kidnapped her?" Howleen rolled her eyes, "Cause that's the logical thing to do," she snorted.

"Look, they're desperate, Howleen," Clawdeen said passing her sister the wedding invitation, "And that necklace they gave her for her birthday? It's cursed,"

"But Christina can identify cursed objects!"

"Thorn says they had it enchanted so she'd want to wear it. Don't you remember her party?"

"She put it on right away and almost never took it off," Howleen sighed, "But why doesn't Shaggy just tell her everything?"

"He says it's not the right time,"

"When is the right time?"

"Who knows,"

…...

* * *

"Welcome, welcome everyone. Tonight we have much to celebrate. A successful alliance, a successful mission and the retirement of my mentor, Fenris Silvermane," Clawdeen was saying as Christina arrived.

It had taken her a while to get ready given that she spent most of her day in the library books stacked around her. She was trying to distract herself. Her birthday was coming and the mere thought worried her because she couldn't stand the thought of what her father might be going through.

 _It does no good to worry._ Christina had reminded herself as she got ready slipping into the red gown Howleen insisted she wear even though she wasn't quite sure of it. Looking in the mirror, however, Christina decided she had liked the scarlet gown.

"I miss doing this with you, Christy," Howleen sighed as she did her friend's hair.

"Me too," Christina had agreed.

After Clawdeen's speech dinner was served. Christina couldn't help but marvel at the feast. She sat at a table with Drew since he was going to be helping her with her magic show for the children afterward. She laughed watching Drew go to town on his steak while she quietly ate her salad.

"Are you going to save room for dessert?" she asked.

"There's going to be dessert?" he replied.

Christina directed his attention to the long tables full of cover dishes bulging with sweets. Cupcakes, cheesecakes, puddings, cobbler, pies, cookies, brownies no dessert was left out. Drew's mouth watered and Christina held him by the collar of his shirt telling him to wait until after their show or else he would have been too full to perform.

"You aren't going to turn me into anything ridiculous are you?""If you so much as eat a crumb of that dessert before the show, I'll turn you into a fox,"

"That doesn't sound so bad"

"That's what you think,"

"You're scary,"

"Thank you for noticing," Christina laughed.

The magic show was a great success. Christina was so involved in entertaining the kids that she failed to notice Shaggy watching her from a distance. Watching as she spun fantastic tales of mighty heroes bringing them to life and immersing the kids. Watching as she pulled off all manner of tricks bug and small. Everything from growing flowers to making Drew disappear then reappear midair. It sent the kids into fits of laughter to see him spinning above their heads. For their finale, Christina sent fireworks bursting into the sky.

"Can I eat dessert now?" Drew asked as they left their makeshift stage.

"Go ahead,"

"Thank you,"

Christina wandered back to her table to watch as Duncan took on anyone who was willing in an arm wrestling match. He won a lot but it was still entertaining. The shocked looks on his opponent's faces as they slunk away in shame was priceless.

Then Clawdeen stepped up.

"Christina I brought you your favorite-"

"Sh, Drew I'm trying to watch," Christina hissed as Drew sat down.

"Watch what?"

"Clawdeen and Duncan's arm wrestling match,"

"This oughta be interesting,"

"Shush,"

And it was interesting. Duncan had been surprised at first but eagerly welcomed the challenge. Christina, Drew, and nearly everyone else in attendance watched as Clawdeen held her own against the undefeated Duncan.

"Do you think-" Drew started.

"Shush," Christina ordered again.

Clawdeen slammed Duncan's arm down.

"What just happened?" Drew asked in bewilderment.

"Let's just say Duncan got quite the view," Christina laughed.

"I don't get it," Drew admitted.

"I know you don't you poor innocent baby,"

"HEY"

…...

* * *

Later.

Christina was content to watch as the couples danced. It brought a smile to her face. Staying to the sidelines was something she was used to. It reminded her of childhood and how'd she watch the dancers like she was now.

"Hello, Christina," Lagoona greeted her friend as she joined her.

"Hello, Lagoona,"

"You haven't seen Captain Shaggy have you?"

Christina shook her head, "Why?"

"No reason," Lagoona shrugged. "did I ever tell you how I met him in the first place?"

"No,"

"It was storming,"

…...

* * *

Lagoona wasn't quite sure how this had happened. She and half her subjects hauled aboard a ship in the pouring rain while the young captain of said ship laughed cruelly, gloating his victory.

"I'll make sushi out of ya pesky sea-dwellers!"

"Like, change of plans shrimp!"

Lagoona blinked, just barely able to make out a rough outline of a ship that had appeared through the fog. The crew of that ship was invading the ship on which she was trapped. The Princess watched dumbfounded as the two enemies fought, swords glinting in the flashes of lightning. Silhouettes moving rapidly while the rest of the crew fought their own battles. The sounds of the swords mixing with the howling winds it was hard to say how long the fight lasted as Lagoona found herself and her subjects falling back into the ocean having been cut loose from their traps.

When she resurfaced hours later only one ship remained. The ship that had saved her and her people.. well, it was her duty to thank the strangers after all.

…...

* * *

"He saved both me and my subjects from another slaughter. So we formed an alliance with him,,"

Again, Christina was rendered speechless. Utterly speechless.

 _None of this makes sense to me_

Christina watched in silence as Lagoona left to dance with Gil. Her mind racing, for every answer there were three questions that popped up.

"Princess?"

Christina turned to where Shaggy emerged from the crowd.

"Will you dance with me?"

Christina swore she saw a pleading look in his eyes as she looked up at the Captain and for a moment she was taken back to a time long ago where she had seen that look before. That simple memory alone led her to accept the simple request. She allowed Shaggy to lead her to a much quieter, more private place where they could still hear the music.

"I like, have to warn you it's been a long, long time since I danced like this,"

Then you're in good company," Christina giggled.

And away they went. Swept up by the music. Not a word was said between them as they danced. The moon their only witness for if anyone else saw they surely would have stared and Shaggy hadn't wanted that.

He just wanted time with Christina.

Shaggy found it very, very, very hard not to kiss her. Not to let everything come tumbling out, his feelings, his secrets everything. As much as he wanted to tell her it just wasn't time yet. So, he did his best to banish those thoughts, only focusing on Christina.

She could know some things he decided.

Just not everything.

Not yet.

As their dance came to a close he asked:

"Would you like to hear a story, Princess?"

"I'm always in the mood for a story,"

"Then walk with me and let me tell you a tale you've like never head before,"

After a moment to collect his thoughts Shaggy began.

"I was taken in that pirate raid years ago. In the dead of night right out of my bed. Like, I was thrown into a sack and hauled aboard the ship. The next day the captain made his choice. Those who didn't make the cut were like, drowned but I was spared after that..."

…...

* * *

Cleaning the ship was no easy task. Especially when the older pirates came along and dumped the dirty water all over the deck but Shaggy worked without complaining. He worked without stopping. Not because he was scared of a lashing but because he held onto hope. The hope that one-day things would be different. The hope that one day he would see Christina again. When the Captain demanded his name he said he had none.

"Yer name's Shaggy then," the captain had declared shortly before thrusting a mop into the young boy's hands.

As soon as he had cleaned every inch of the ship he was sent to do laundry.

"That's woman's work," one of the other boys had said.

Shaggy gave him a bloody nose.

"He's got fire," a pirate had chuckled as the other boy ran clutching his nose.

Over time it became his unofficial job to keep the children in line. With the help of Velma, he accomplished this task quite easily. Over time he was given more important tasks. He went along on raids. Rising in the ranks to become one of the best among those taken so long ago.

But his family had heard he might not be dead.

The terror on the faces of his friends when he spotted the navy ships headed their way spurred him to action.

Captain Buggy was too weak to fight.

But Shaggy wasn't.

"Velma, where's the map?"

"Which one?"

"The one that marks the territories,"

"Right here,"

Shaggy hurriedly spread the yellow parchment on the table.

"Listen up! I like, know what we have to do!"

"Are ye crazy lad? That's where the-"

"I know. Which is exactly why we're going there,"

"It'll kill us!"

"Not if you do exactly what I like tell you to,"

…..

* * *

The murky green fog was fast approaching and so was the Navy ship. Shaggy now stood at the helm, Captain Buggy's sword hanging at his side, Scooby shivering nearby. He slowed the ship, allowing the navy ship to sail beside him.

"Give up!" They ordered.

"Never," Shaggy laughed.

Full speed ahead he went. Seemingly headed right into the fog. Only to turn at the very last moment. Meaning the enemy ship accidentally sailed right into his trap. To be crushed by angered sea dwellers shaggy smirked as the giant tentacles of the great best smashed the navy ship to bits.

"To Captain Shaggy!" the crew cheered.

"Where to next?" Velma asked him.

Shaggy turned his gaze to the sinking ship.

He knew exactly where to go.

,,,,,,,,

* * *

"Princess Christina, can we talk to you for a minute?", Howleen stepped out of the trees with her friend Twyla, then glared at Shaggy. "Alone?"

"Uh..."

"Captain!", Drew came running up. "Some of the crew are drunk and starting to brawl! And Duncan is off somewhere with Alpha Clawdeen! We need you!"

"Like, what next?", Shaggy sighed.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you back there after I talk to my friends", Christina told him.

"Well, all right. Don't be long", he winked.

 _Why am I blushing?!_ Christina thought to herself as she walked away with her friends and Shaggy left with Drew.

"So What's up, Howleen?", she asked once they were alone.

Howleen grinned wickedly at her...just before a child ghost-pirate stepped out of her and her body collapsed unconscious! Another ghost pirate stepped out of Twyla! Jumping back, Christina went to draw her wand...only for several iron chains to whip around her, binding her and her magic! Then she was quickly gagged before she could call for help.

"A pleasure ta finally be meetin' ya, Princess Christina", the hook-handed boy sneered. "I be Captain Youngblood. Bone Jangles warned me ye were a spitfire, so I took precautions. Ya see, yer friend Captain Shaggy Rogers has somethin' I want. And yer gonna help me get it! Take 'er to the ship!"

Christina felt the anger coursing through her veins and right on cue the iron sizzled. Searing into her exposed flesh. She knew she should calm herself for the sake of avoiding pain and further scaring but it was no use. She was angry and her anger didn't calm instantly. No, quite the opposite it built. As it built so did the pain. Oh, the pain! Tears pricked her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she was thrown into a very dirty cell.

 _ **IT HURTS. IT HURTS IT HURTS. I HAVE TO CALM DOWN!**_

But it did no good.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy arrives back at the party. No brawl. No trouble. Just everyone having fun. He turned around to question Drew, to find him on the ground. Waking him, Shaggy started to ask him what's going on...

"Uuuhh, what happened?", Drew asked dazedly. "I went to the privy, and was on my way back, then...nothing."

Fearing the worst, Shaggy ran back to where he left the Princess...to find a dazed Howleen and Twyla emerge from the trees!

"Where's Christina?" he asked. "Where is she Howleen?"

"I dunno, I thought she was with you,"

Shaggy saw red.

"Captain?" Drew asked warily.

"Gather the crew and ready the ship," Shaggy ordered as calmly as he could.

"Why?"

"Youngblood has Christina,"

…...

* * *

 **I DID IT. A whole nineteen pages. That's a new record for me! Now, I apologize if any of this seems rushed or something. I was up late most nights working on this so I hope it didn't impact my performance too badly. A big thank you to my friend,** **DRAGONDAVE45 for all of his help 'cause Lord knows I needed it. Especially when I couldn't write a single word. Now, back to Wingless, Monster Mystery Tale and An Unlikely Hero. Wish me luck!**

 **Review!**

 **PS. I apologize if at any moment in the chapter the formatting is messed up. Something's going on with the website.**


	9. Chapter 9

The party was long since over. The joyful celebration that was meant to last for several days was canceled. After all, no one was in the mood for celebrating. Princess Christina had been taken, kidnapped, snatched away and everyone was angry. The anger seemed to fuel everyone as all available ships were readied for battle. Everyone moving in organized groups. Loading anything and everything that might be useful.

Shaggy stood in the center of it all keeping watch and giving orders.

"Make sure all weapons are ready, locked, and, like loaded!", Captain Shaggy ordered as his crew readied the Ravenous Rogue for pursuit and battle, as Vandalla was the Salty Spectre. "Duncan, I know you, like, really want to help; but there's something more important I need you and Alpha Clawdeen to do."

"But, Shaggy!", the Kaiju Prince started to protest, joined by Clawdeen.

"I Like, wouldn't ask if it weren't, like important!", Shaggy cut them off. They slumped in resignation. "I want you two to fly back to our base and make everyone there ready to protect themselves and our home, just in case. Can I trust you both to do that, my friends?"

"Aye, Captain Shaggy", Duncan agreed with Clawdeen nodding. They knew how much the Captain cares for his people. Duncan scooped Clawdeen up in his arms with a smile. "I guess you're with me, Gore-geous."

"Anytime, Hot-Stuff", Clawdeen smirked. Then she turned to the commander of her personal ship. "Captain Gevaudan! We're flying ahead. I want you to load up the ship with more weapons and volunteers along with my full escort and follow us! Will help in the defense!"

"Yes, Alpha! Good luck!"

Duncan then spread his wings and took off, carrying Alpha Clawdeen with him.

Shaggy watched them leave, his heart filled with worry. How could he have let this happen? He should have been more careful.

 _Don't worry Christina, I'm coming._

… _..._

* * *

The foul taste of blood entered her mouth as Christina accidentally bit her tongue. They were sailing through harsh, unforgiving waters and Christina was at their mercy, thrown around by each swell. She was battered, bloodied and burnt. The iron continued to eat away at her exposed flesh, searing into her skin with a vengeance. Her vision blurred by salty tears Christina tried her best not to cry but the tears were her only release. The chains burnt into her arms and she just knew there were going to be nasty scars there when they were finally removed.

 _Why did I let Howleen talk me into this dress?_

The sleeves on her dress were shorter than the dresses she had been wearing. The sleeves stopped at her elbows as opposed to the wrist length sleeves she had been wearing.

"The scars, Howleen," she had pointed out.

"Gloves or bracelets?" Howleen had replied.

"Give me the gloves,"

 _Curse her puppy eyes!_

 _I need out of here._

 _Now._

Easier said than done. The waves threw her around making it hard to find her footing. Not to mention, the chains wrapped around her. Pinning her arms to her back.

 _I'll get out of here somehow._

…...

* * *

"Like, are we clear on the plan?" Shaggy asked Vandalla.

"Clear as Crystal, Captain Shaggy," Vandalla nodded.

"Good," Shaggy grinned.

"SQUAWK! Captain Rogers!", a voice sounding like a snooty English butler between squawks called, drawing the attention of everyone to the ghost-skeleton parrot perched on a nearby piling. "I have a message for you."

"Like, I know you", Shaggy growled. "You're Youngblood's little stool-pigeon."

"SQUAWK! I'm a PARROT, you scurvy knave!", it squawked indignantly. "CAPTAIN Youngblood demands that you and Captain Vandalla sail your ships to rendezvous with the Sweet Revenge just North of Skull Rock. There you will lead him to your hidden treasure island and surrender your cursed coins. If you refuse or try to fight, you will never see Princess Christina again!"

"Like, we'll be there, count on it,"

...

* * *

Christina was growing quite tired of being thrown around by the waves so she was relieved when the water seemed to calm. She needed to figure a way out. There had to be some way to cut the chains off. Looking around the tiny, slightly, cramped space she saw nothing that could help her. No, no, there had to be something. She looked around again. They had seemingly thrown her into some sort of closet or storage room. So, there had to be something she could use.

Then she spotted a pile of broken, splintered wood. One piece was just large enough to slide the chain over. Once it was securely in the place she pulled with all her might. Straining, begging silently for the chain to snap and it did, almost. Right as she was nearly free, Youngblood entered three of his largest crew members behind him.

"Nice try, Princess," Youngblood mockingly laughed as Christina was roughly pulled to her feet and forced out of her tiny prison.

Just in time to see the Ravenous Rogue and the Salty Spectre sail into view. The two ships pulled boxed Youngblood in as they came to a stop.

"Give me Christina!" Shaggy ordered.

"So, ya, goin lead me to the treasure then?"

"Give me the Princess. She has no part in this," Shaggy replied.

"Is that a yes?"

"Like, trade me for the Princess", Captain Shaggy called. "I'll lead you to my treasure."

"Hmmmm", Youngblood smirked, then morphed his hook into a crossbow and pointed an iron-tipped bolt at Christina. "Nah! I'll keep her on deck here with me so you can see her...while you and your crews lead me and my ship to your treasure trove! Then you and Vandalla are gonna take me and some of my men to the treasure. AFTER I have your treasure will I set here free. Or I could kill her right now!"

Christina although remaining calm and hiding it was downright terrified. She didn't want to die!

…...

* * *

Worry and fear gnawed at Shaggy seeing the Princess trapped aboard Youngblood's ship. He knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, however, in her current state it seemed she could do very little. There was nothing else to be done. He had to get the princess back safely so help him. He wasn't about to let the boy pirate kill her for his own pleasure.

Shaggy would much rather die himself.

He growled in frustration. He wasn't about to leave the Princess at Youngblood's mercy but he knew if he tried anything Princess Christina was good as dead, after all, this same captain slaughtered an entire civilization at age twelve when he'd been among the living.

"I'll like, take you to my treasure but don't you dare harm Princess Christina," Shaggy yelled.

"As long as she's on my ship I'll do with her as I please," Youngblood replied pressing his weapon into Christina's back to prove a point, "But so long as there are no tricks, she'll not be harmed. Do we have an accord?"

Shaggy nodded.

…...

* * *

The scenery wasn't much to look at just endless miles of water and being trapped aboard the Sweet Revenge Christina was growing bored. These pirates were not great conversationalists by any means but Christina found her curiosity piqued. Why did Youngblood want Shaggy's treasure so bad? Wasn't he able to get his own treasure?

 _Again, this makes no sense to me._

"Tell me, Captain, what's so great about Captain Shaggy's treasure? Aren't you able to secure your own?"

 _Maybe he's too short,_

"Pffft! Most of his trove is just a bonus!", the child-ghost scoffed. "What I want is the chest of cursed coins of the Quetzaquatl Tribe! Me crew and I were raiding and plundering them. Ta stem the bloodshed, they offered me a chest containing all their remainin' gold all minted inta pirate-skull coins. I took it, of course...just before we slaughtered all but a few who escaped. What we didn't know at the time was that they cursed the chest and the coins within to capture me and all those bound ta me and send us to the Underworld for eternity! However, we spent and traded all the coins before the curse could do its work. Only all together can the Curse be completed. Captain Buggy somehow learned of the curse and set about gatherin' the coins back into the stone chest, which he found where I left it years earlier. I found out about the curse about two years ago. By then Buggy had retired and passed the task and treasure to his successor: Captain Shaggy. I also learned that only the coins carried by him and Captain Vandalla remain. Me crew and I are gonna break up the coins again, but this time I'm gonna dump have of 'em into a volcano so it can NEVER be whole again!"

 _Bloodthirsty brat._

What drove a child mad in the first place? Christina wondered. Surely, he hadn't started out like this. Youngblood was too far gone and too consumed by madness for anything to be done though so Christina pushed those thoughts from her mind choosing instead to gaze at the boundless sea. So empty, so blue, beautiful yes but there was nothing new for her to see. Nothing new to study. Time was lost to her as she continued to stare at the endless expanse of blue, the waves rising and falling in a steady calm rhythm. Sometime later an island began to rise into view. Small at first but growing larger with each passing moment. The sight of it made Christina's skin crawl. The whole island radiated a cursed feeling. Something that Christina didn't want to be anywhere near.

Night was falling yet again as they neared the island.

As if it wasn't already creepy.

The ships docked, Christina noticed how the ships were anchored point blank in front of the cannons on the Sweet Revenge. Clearly, the bloodthirsty brat wasn't taking any chances.

"Start walkin' Princess," Youngblood ordered

"I am,"

"Walk faster then, ya stuck up girl,"

Christina would have slapped Youngblood had she been able to. Instead, she watched him from the corner of her eye. Realizing for the first time that he and his crew were solid.

"Tis an effect of the curse when all the coins be together", Shaggy told Youngblood as he and Vandalla were disarmed and searched.

"Tis true," Vandalla nodded.

"Where be your coins?" Youngblood asked the two once he failed to find them.

"Like, with the treasure. Come on,"

Christina was forced to walk in her chains. Youngblood kept his weapon at her back to keep her moving forward but it was just so hard. Especially in these caves.

"Stop!" Vandalla cried, catching everyone off guard, "There be a trap here," she explained before springing the trap harmlessly in front of them.

"Zoinks! Vandalla! How could you, like...?"

"Me apologies, Mate, but we both knew this wasn't gonna last. Gotta keep to the Code, just like ya told yer crew", Vandalla said. "Captain Youngblood, there's plenty more traps on the way. I'll guide ya through 'em, and my ship will join yours if we split the treasure inside. Do we have an accord?"

"Welcome ta the winning side, Captain Vandalla", Youngblood smirked. "Lead on."

Christina was inwardly seething. Why? Why? Why? This made no sense but at the same time, it seemed like something a pirate would do. But then again, Christina would have never suspected Vandalla to turn traitor and judging by the look on Shaggy's face he wasn't either.

Why.

Why.

Why.

 _Ugh. I just wanna go home!_

Shaggy walked silently beside her, his hands bound in front of him, preventing him from lashing out at Youngblood and his men.

 _I wonder what he's thinking._

What did he think about this most upsetting turn of events? It was hard to tell just by looking at him. Shaggy remained emotionless. Perfectly calm. Even as they freed Vandalla from her bindings and returned her cutlass to her. Even as she guided the enemy through all they cleverly placed traps. Through it all, he remained perfectly calm.

Upon reaching the treasure chamber Youngblood and his men gasped. The room was filled with piles of gold, priceless jewels, crowns, scepters, and statues. In the center of this room sat the stone chest glowing eerily in the moonlight that poured through the cave openings. Christina scowled as the crewmen pushed past her to start collecting their riches. They were practically swimming in it, tossing showers of gold into the air and letting it rain down on their heads.

The princess watched as Youngblood sent his snooty parrot to gather the rest of his crew so that they could start collecting the treasure.

 _If I were free._

"I gotta admit, Vandalla, I thought I had ye figured", Youngblood smiled. "But it turns out yer a hard one ta predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And ye can always trust a dishonest pirate ta be dishonest", she replied, tossing away the gold statue she was examining, and walking toward one of his men; the one who has Shaggy's rapier. "I mean honestly, it's the HONEST ones ye oughtta watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going ta do something incredibly STUPID."

With that, Vandalla pulled Shaggy's rapier from the belt of the distracted ghost and kicked him into the water! She tossed the sword to Shaggy while pulling something from her brass leg. She tossed Princess Christina her wand while drawing her own sword to engage the other three ghost crewmen Youngblood brought with him.

Shaggy in the meantime went straight after Youngblood! Youngblood snarled as he swung his cutlass. Shaggy moved his bindings in the path of his blade, freeing his hands to more easily engage him in a fierce duel!

Christina shook her head as the shock cleared from her mind. The chains may have been iron but they were damaged from her earlier attempt to free herself. With a flick of her wrist, she turned her bindings into bubbles, smiling with satisfaction as they floated away. She grabbed the sword from the fourth ghost pirate as he climbed back out of the water and punches him in the face with the hilt before going to join Vandalla in fighting the others!

"Ha-hah!", Shaggy laughed after a particularly vicious exchange, in which he sliced the decorative feathers off Youngblood's hat. Growling at His opponent's antics, Youngblood redoubled his efforts! How DARE this HUMAN make a fool of the great Captain Youngblood, Scourge of the Dead Seas!

Christina was having a blast! She'd show these pirates who's boss!

"Yer, a Princess, what are you gonna do with that?" one of the men sneered as he neared her.

"This," she smirked before launching herself at him.

Left

Right.

Block.

Duck.

As easy as pie. She smiled on the inside recounting the rules she'd been taught.

 _Use your opponent's strength against them._

 _A battle will never be fair._

 _Always protect your face._

After another vicious exchange, Shaggy and Youngblood locked blades in a grapple.

"Yer off the edge of the map, Mate!", Youngblood smirked at him. "Here there be MONSTERS!"  
Youngblood then threw Shaggy to the side to disengage the grapple, and Shaggy regained his footing near one of the shafts of moonlight and made ready for Youngblood to come at him.

Meanwhile outside.

"This is for Christina!" Drew yelled as he jumped his advisory who struggled to throw him off.

"THIS is for using me to kidnap her," he continued, hacking the arm off a nearby skeleton.

"And this is cause I just don't like your face!" Drew said, jumping off his opponent before kicking him in the knees and tossing him over the side of the ship.

The no-kill rule didn't apply here. They were ghosts after all. Solid perhaps but ghosts none the less and with Shaggy otherwise occupied inside, Drew was leading the charge, stampeding through the enemy like a bull in a china shop. With the crew of both Shaggy and Vandalla's ship behind him, they had the advance.

Being a pirate was so much more fun than being a messenger boy!

Inside.

"I may be solid, but I'm still a ghost, so you CAN'T beat me, Shaggy", Youngblood taunted, lowering his sword after kicking his opponent.

Shaggy jumped up and stabbed the preteen pirate ghost through the chest...to no effect. Youngblood rolled his eyes and sighed in mild exasperation, then pulled the blade out and impaled Captain Shaggy through the chest with it! A shocked look crossed his face as malicious satisfaction crossed Youngblood's face. Shaggy staggered back into a shaft of moonlight...and transformed! Youngblood was comically confused to see his 'human' opponent change into a werewolf!

Christina meanwhile was shocked. She froze for a moment just staring at the now werewolf pirate captain.

 _HE'S A WEREWOLF?_

 _ **WHAT THE HEX?**_

Even shocked, Christina was able to toss a skeleton over her shoulder before jumping back into the fray. Her confusion and anger at Youngblood's crew making her a force to be reckoned with.

"Like, that's interesting", Shaggy grinned, then pulled his coin from where he'd hidden it in his hat and began to tumble it back and forth along the knuckles of his clawed left hand! "Like, I just couldn't resist stringing you along, Mate."

Youngblood's face was written in rage as werewolf Shaggy pulled the rapier painfully out of his chest to wield it with renewed vigor!

Outside, drew was immensely enjoying himself as he took out foes left and right. With the skeletons in pieces it was far easier (and fun) to focus on the ghosts.

Inside, Christina was growing tired of these pirates. They were like wind-up toys with only a certain set of motions to perform.

 _Wind up toys, Hmm._

Whipping out her wand she prepared to cast a spell.

"Watch my back!" she yelled to Vandalla.

"You got it!"

Shaggy and Youngblood were still dueling fiercely. They paused for a moment, blades still crossed.

"So what now, Shaggy Rogers?", Youngblood asked sarcastically. "Are we ta be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgement Day and trumpets sound?"

"Or you could, like, surrender", Shaggy suggested.

Their dueled resumed with fury. Youngblood finally managed to punch Shaggy with the hilt of his cutlass, knocking the werewolf away from him.

"Aaah-ha-ha-ha-ha!", the ghost laughed as Shaggy appeared to run away from him. He failed to notice that the werewolf was luring him closer to the center of the cavern; closer to the stepped platform that the open stone chest rested upon! Then he turned to engage the arrogant ghost boy again.

Vandalla blinked as the pirates stiffened, falling to the ground as metal keys forced their way out of their backs. They shrank.

"Wind-up toys?" Vandalla asked Christina.

"Hey, it worked,"

"True,"

With that, they ran to help Shaggy. The still-dueling captains noticed Vandalla headed toward the chest but they were too busy to really do much

Shaggy cut his own left hand holding his coin while Youngblood was distracted, then he tossed it up to Vandalla before he began to pull something from his boot. Youngblood turned his hook into a crossbow loaded with an iron-tipped bolt and pointed it at Christina, and she froze There's no way the punk can miss at that range!

 _Well, crud._

 **CH'KK!-SSSSSSSWICT!**

Youngblood looked at Shaggy in confusion, who was holding a crossbow he'd picked up. The boy pirate looked down at the bolt piercing his chest, then smirked at Shaggy.

"Three years you carry that bolt, and now you waste your shot", he sneered.

"He DIDN'T waste it", Vandalla said, drawing his attention. The lovely pirate was holding an ectoranium knife with green ectoplasm on the blade in her right hand, and a big smile on her face as she dropped Shaggy's coin and her own coin into the chest from her cut left hand bleeding ectoplasm.

As they clinked into the chest among the many others, the chest began to glow! The very air began to swirl with energy, building into a powerful vortex! Youngblood's four crewmen were sucked screaming into to chest, and Youngblood himself grew terrified as he felt himself being pulled toward it!

Outside, the rest of the crew of the Sweet Revenge suddenly stopped fighting their opponents from the other ships as they felt something very wrong. One suddenly pulled away from the ship and toward the island, crying out in fear, followed by another, and another! They all pulled away, followed by the ghost ship itself! The fighters from the other ships found themselves falling into the water.

"They did it!" Drew cheered as he and the others swam to their respective ships.

Back inside, Youngblood desperately gripped the edge of the chest to stop himself from being sucked inside, as all his men, his snooty parrot, and even his ship blew past him.

"NOOOOO! I am Captain Youngblood! Scourge of the Dead Seas! It CAN'T end like THIS! NNNNNOOOOOOoooooooo...!", his scream faded as he was finally sucked inside and the chest sealed itself. The magical glow of the chest grew brighter until it exploded! When Shaggy, Vandalla, and Christina could see again the chest was open once again, still full of all the coins.

"Like, I think I should return this to the Quetzaquatl Tribe survivors", Shaggy said. "It rightfully belongs to them after all."

"Good call, Mate," Vandalla agreed.

"You two planned that all didn't you?" Christina asked.

"Yep,"

…...

* * *

"CHRISTY!" Drew cried, rushing to embrace Christina as she, Vandalla and, Shaggy emerged from the cave.

Christina bit back a cry of pain as Drew crushed her in a hug. Now that the adrenaline had worn off she realized just how much pain she was in.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, so-"

"Drew say sorry one more time and you'll be spending the night as a cat," Christina smiled through her pain.

"Like, we should get you taken care of, Princess," Shaggy said, observing the burns and cuts she had received.

"You first, Captain," Christina responded upon seeing how many open wounds were littered across Shaggy's body.

"You first I can wait,"

"No, you need to be patched up before you lose any more blood, I'm fine," Christina replied.

"You, first it's only proper,"

"Your injuries are worse than mine,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No

"Yes"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No

"Yes"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No

"Yes"

"It's like they're married" Drew whispered to Velma.

"We heard that!" the two cried in unison.

"Why don't you just care for each other?" Velma suggested.

Shaggy and Christina looked at each other. Neither was going to back down. That much was clear.

And that is how they ended up in Shaggy's quarters, taking care of each other. While Christina could have just healed herself she was too drained to do so at the time and what energy she had left went into patching up Shaggy.

"Like, where did you learn to do this, Princess?"

"The castle doctor taught me. It was part of my studies,"

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Hey, I only know the basics. I can't do everything!"

"Like, it seems to me you can,"

"What makes you say that, Captain?" Christina asked as she finished bandaging his many, many wounds.

"You can cook. You can sew. You're a talented artist and now you were like treating my injuries-"

"Don't forget the sword-fighting," Christina smirked.

"Like, that too,"

Christina laughed, "Half the things I was taught to do I don't want to do but society seemingly frowns upon my preferred pastimes."

"Like, is it really that bad?"

Christina smirked before reciting, "A Princess does not cook her own meals. A Princess does not engage in sword-fighting or any other activity of the sort. A Princess does not tend to the gardens. A Princess does not debate with her elders. Shall I continue?"

"What do you do then?"

"A Princess is pleasant. A Princess is kind. A Princess dances with grace. A Princess holds a polite conversation, avoiding messy topics. She sews. She plays music. A Princess MUST engage in ladylike pastimes and ALWAYS be the picture of perfection. My manners teacher would flip her crown if she saw me right now."

"Yeesh, that sounds terrible,"

"It is,"

Shaggy fell quiet for a moment as he gathered his thoughts before speaking again.

"I'm, like, sorry you got caught up in that, Princess", Shaggy said apologetically as he treated her burns. "Captain Buggy asked me to finish what he started; to, like, rid the seas of that pint-sized pest. I never meant for you to get involved; let alone, like, hurt."

 _He was willing to lose all his treasure to save me! What is with this pirate?_

"I'll be fine, I promise. You don't have to worry about me,"

…...

* * *

"HE FAILED!" the regent and Norbert screeched.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Pericles replied.

This did not please them. How? How had he evaded every trap, bested every foe, stolen everything? It simply was not fair. Shaggy should have been hanging from a rope years ago but no, he was sailing the seas and driving them mad!

"Fear not, ve still have Krabbros und the mermaid helping us," Pericles smiled, "All she wants is Shaggy for herself,"

"What good is THAT?!", Norbert whined. "If he's still alive, he's a threat to my...to OUR rule! We need him DEAD!"

"Ah, mein foolish young freund", Pericles said smoothly. "If she takes him as her eternal mate as she intends, he vill NEVER leave the sea. Thus, he can NEVER reclaim zhe throne. He vill be as good as dead! And zhe throne vill still be yours. Vhile Krabbros und his creatures vill feast on his crew und allies, leaving no furzher threats to us."

…...

* * *

The mermaid rose from the water with a smile, swimming to and walking onto the island as her tail became legs. Shaggy was dumbfounded by this sight at first as he came to greet her and ask what she wanted.

"My name is Rachel. I'm one of the seven mermaid Princesses. I came to thank you for saving us from Youngblood, My parents wish to make peace with you and your crew,"

So, Shaggy brought the visiting Princess inside, unaware of her true intentions but over the course of the few weeks, they spent together it became clear what Rachel was truly after.

She wanted him. As soon as Shaggy learned of this he let her down as gently as he could.

"I'm like, already in love with someone else, Rachel. It wouldn't be fair of me to let you believe you like, had a chance,"

"Who is she? Surely I can offer you so much more!" Rachel demanded.

"Her name's Christina and I'm afraid there will be no way to change my mind,"

But Rachel was not one to give up so easily. When the next full moon rose she set out to make Shaggy hers and hers alone. By using the forbidden Siren Song she could make Shaggy forget all about Christina. As if she had never even existed. And she would have succeeded had her parents not been there at the time to finalize their treaty. They seized Rachel dragging her back into the ocean where they jailed her and threw away the key as it works.

For many, many long nights, Rachel sat in that cell scheming. Hardly sleeping. Determined to have her revenge. Imagine her surprise to wake one night finding her cell had been broken.

She was free!

As soon as she swam out into the open, however, she was apprehended by a pair of Demon sharks.

"Take me to your leader!" she had ordered.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

…...

* * *

Radu was surprised, to say the least when a messenger from the Lycan kingdom arrived with an urgent matter that demanded his attention. Nothing short of an urgent matter could get him to come out of his daughter's empty chambers not even Maleficent's impending visit. Even though he HAD to come out for that whenever it was. In fact, it was so surprising he'd come out that Draculaura, her father, and Vincent lined up to speak with him.

"Vhat is it?" Radu asked.

Clawd, who'd been entrusted with the important information wordlessly passed the thick envelope bearing Clawdeen's seal to Radu before stepping off to the side.

Radu opened it, skimming Clawdeen's attached letter, his eyes growing wide in shock before yanking the wedding invitation out of the envelope.

"How dare they! How dare!" Radu roared his anger mounting with every moment, "Look at this! LOOK AT IT" Radu yelled shoving the offending invite into Dracula's hands who skimmed it before having much the same reaction demanding that they take action and confront the liars.

"Christina would never marry that, that-" Radu fumbled for words.

"Greedy, gluttonous, vain, entitled pig," Draculaura finished.

"I knew they were up to no good," Vincent commented.

"My-My, it seems I've arrived in time for something interesting."

"Auntie Mal!", Draculaura squealed, rushing to hug the Elder Dark Fairy.

"Ah, Draculaura", she grinned, returning the hug. "How are you, my little Blood-Orange?"

"D'ooooohhh! I'm so mad I could ALMOST drink blood!"

"Really? What's wrong?", she asked. Then looked around the room, not seeing her granddaughter. "Radu, where is my Little Love-Bat Christina?"

Radu had been dreading this knowing it would anger the former queen. He decided to be blunt.

"Christina's been kidnapped,"

Maleficent's eyes narrowed in anger, "What?"

"By pirates, they're holding her for ransom,"

"And what have you been doing instead of getting her back?"

"I tried, Maleficent. These pirates went into hiding and-"

"TRY HARDER!" Maleficent ordered, "HOW DARE YOU JUST SIT AROUND AND MOPE WHILE MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS IN DANGER!"

The air sizzled and popped with Maleficent's magic as her anger manifested itself in the form of fire.

"Wait!" Draculaura cried, "Vincent said they did it to save her and look, here's proof," she finished showing Maleficent the invitation.

Maleficent responded about as well as you'd expect her to, demanding they march to Crystal Cove and declare war on the kingdom. She was so set on it that she began to call forth her armies from the forbidden mountains until Vincent stopped her.

"Your Majesty", Vincent piped up, getting the former Queen's attention. "My own locator spells are unable to find her due to her hybrid nature combined with her fae magick. Perhaps if YOU made the attempt?"

"Yes, I MIGHT succeed", she said with a small smile. Silently chanting, and waving her hand around the crystal-ball that crowned her scepter, and image appeared; Christina treating the wounds of a pirate.

"We can see her, but I cannot discern her location, nor contact her", Maleficent said. "There is some mystical interference preventing anything more than this."

The others all looked eagerly. She appeared safe and healthy if minor injuries. But why was she not trying to escape?

"Um, Uncle Radu? Is it just me or does that pirate look familiar?", Draculaura asked.

"Vhy yes, now that you mention it, he does seem familiar", King Radu replied. Then his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "No! It CAN'T be! He's DEAD! My poor Christina cried in her room for veeks when he vas killed years ago in a...PIRATE RAID!"

"And the pieces of the puzzle fall into place", Vincent said.

…...

* * *

Two Days later,

Drew pressed his ear against the door to Christina's room with a smirk. Hearing the steady breathing of his sleeping friend he gently eased open the door and crept inside. Christina was burrowed under the blankets pulled up to her chin while Ace was sleeping curled up on her pillow.

"Rise and shine birthday girl," Drew called.

Christina remained asleep dead to the world.

Drew rolled his eyes. Typical.

"There's chocolate pancakes for breakfast,"

Nothing. Time for plan C.

"Still sleeping?" Duncan asked as he entered the room with Christina's present.

"Yep, just like I said she'd be,"

Duncan smiled as he set the present down next to Christina.

They waited. This was going to be fun.

…...

* * *

when Christina opened her eyes she was greeted by golden fluff.

 _What?_

The fluff licked her.

Christina sat up taken aback to see a puppy with a purple ribbon tied around its neck.

"Happy Birthday, Christy," Drew cried.

"Awe, thanks guys," Christina said as the puppy licked her cheek.

…...

* * *

Later on in the day with the sun shining overhead Christina was more or less forced out of the manor by Drew, Clawdeen and, Duncan. Laughing to herself Christina set out on a long overdue walk Ace and Sandy trailing behind her. There had been chocolate pancakes with whipped cream for breakfast.

 _Drew told them it was my birthday and now they're planning a party._

Typical Drew. It was nice of him but she missed home.

She tried to banish these thoughts by exploring the island. She was passing by a lagoon when something most unexpected happened.

"Excuse me, Princess Christina?", a girl called from the water. She looks to see a mermaid in the water a few feet from the sand. "Can you help me?"

"Sure", Christina smiled. She was a mermaid; a friend and ally. She walked closer and kneeled down on the sand. "What can I do for you, Miss...?"

"Rachel", she said. "I'm Princess Rachel. I'm in love with a pirate, and I was hoping you could help me?"

"I guess I could try, but what can I do?", she asked. "Which pirate is it that you love?"

"Come closer, and I'll whisper in your ear", Rachel giggled. Smiling, Christina leaned closer. Rachel came up to whisper, "It's Captain Shaggy."

As Christina gasped in surprise, Rachel grabbed her and pulled her into the water and dragged her into the deep. Everything went black.

* * *

…...

Shaggy had just stepped out of the manor when Christina's new puppy (his gift to her) came barreling up to him barking wildly.

Christina was nowhere to be seen and Sandy was trying to lead him somewhere. He followed without a second thought. He was terrified to see Christina's wand so carelessly abandoned in the sand alongside a note.

 _ **"The moon-pool, My Beloved Shaggy. Come alone."**_

Rachel had Christina.

…...

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUM! Poor Christina!**

 **Big Thank you goes to my friend,** **DRAGONDAVE45 for all his help. He wrote the battle with youngblood so applaud him. Like I said: he's basically co-writing the story with me.**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL CHAPTER

When Christina woke she was locked in an iron cage while Rachel sat on a rock nearby keeping watch.

"This is the THIRD time I've been kidnapped and it's getting old," Christina snapped.

"Be quiet!" Rachel ordered as the cage began to lower into the water.

 _This is a swell way to spend my birthday._

The water was slowly rising. Suspensefully slow. Christina craned her neck to see the last rays of the setting sun through the opening in the roof of the cavern. She didn't know much about mermaid magic but she knew their powers were strongest under a full moon and it just so happened there was a full moon tonight. Whatever Rachel had planned was not good.

Not good at all.

…...

* * *

The moon hung low in the sky as Shaggy made his trek across the island to the moon pool. He knew what Rachel wanted and he knew she would do anything to get it.

To have him.

Knowing what to expect Shaggy entered the cavern as prepared as he could possibly be. He was not prepared, however, to see Christina on the brink of drowning. Her face above the water as she gasped for breath.

"Give me the Princess, Rachel," he ordered calmly.

"No, you either submit to the bonding ceremony or she drowns,"

"Rachel-"

"It's the only way to save her my love and you don't have a lot of time,"

"I, like, already told you, Rachel", Shaggy said, trying to reason with her. "I'm already in love with...someone else."

"NO! I am one of the Seven Princesses of the Mermaid Kingdom! I can offer you so much more than HER!", Rachel screeched, pointing at Christina! "Why reclaim a pitiful little throne like Crystal Cove when you could have eternal life under the sea with ME?!"

 _Wait! What?!_

"Because my people, like, need me, Rachel!", 'Captain Shaggy' yelled. "My uncle and cousin don't care about them! They don't care about anyone but themselves! And as the rightful heir to the throne I, like, refuse to turn my back on them!"

"Prince Norville?!", Christina gasped, as all the pieces in her mind, all her questions, fell into place. "So many things make sense now."

"BE QUIET!" Rachel screeched hurling a fireball at Christina's cage causing it to shake wildly, "You will be MINE Shaggy. One way or another,"

She began to sing the siren song knowing it was the only effective way to make Shaggy hers, however, it didn't seem to be working. That wasn't possible. No man nor monster could resist the siren song! So, Rachel tried again, and again and again. Christina laughing behind her. She turned ready to let the hybrid have it only for a now werewolf Shaggy to push past her. He strained to lift the cage off the submerged ledge so he could free Christina and get the heck out of there but as he was doing so Christina was pointing urgently behind him. Unable to hear her due to the plugs in his ears he turned just in time for Rachel to tackle him into the pool. She immediately started to chant the transformation and bonding spell despite Shaggy's continuous struggle. She was so preoccupied that she didn't see Shaggy thrust Christina's wand into her hands.

With her prison sinking, Christina had to act quickly. She could feel the fire coursing through her veins as her wand heated in her hand. The heat built. Hotter and hotter until the cage exploded apart catching Rachel by surprise as Christina burst from the water, wings sparkling with fire, eyes blazing red. Christina dove at her and Rachel despite her better judgment ducked allowing Christina to pull

Shaggy from the water.

Rachel screeched.

Christina barely sat Shaggy down on dry ground before Rachel jumped her, knocking her out of the sky, swinging a bar from the cage as a weapon in an attempt to hurt Christina who was now fighting for her life.

The bar stopped mid-swing. Confused, the mermaid looked...to see the snarling face of her beloved! A wave of fear shot up her spine.

"Don't you DARE, like, TOUCH HER!", he snarled, wrenching the bar from her hands. With his rage-enhanced strength, he bent the bar completely around her, binding her arms to her sides. Fear and frustration gripped her until she noticed he'd somehow lost his ear-plugs!

"Just give up and be with me, my love", she cajoled. "Even if you stop me here, Krabbros and his bottom-dwellers are devouring your crew and everyone else on the island as we speak! Only I can make you forget about them and spare you unbearable anguish."

"Like, don't be too sure of that, Rachel!", he growled with a smirk. "All my people are tough fighters, and the Kaiju Prince Duncan will turn that rogue kaiju into a giant seafood platter!"

"The son of Belloc is HERE?!"

"Yup", Shaggy grinned.

"Into the sea,  
Hold you close to...mmmmmmfff!", the Siren Song was cut-off by the Captain quickly gaging her!

"Like, Shut up!", he barked. Then he went to Christina.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Islanders were holding off the several hundred minions that Krabbros had set loose on the island. Upon their arrival he had smashed both ships in half all while laughing about how defenseless they were and that it was pointless to try and fight them, he was overly confident as a raging villain often is when he saw a handful of his demon sharks get burnt to ashes with ease. That was unsettling.

"KRABBROS!", a voice roared with more courage and...authority than any mere pirate should dare. The enormous crustacean saw a red-winged figure flying toward him, his emerald reptilian eyes burning as bright as the flames in his mouth! "Surrender and withdraw or DIE!"

"You must be mad or stupid, boy!", the sea kaiju snarled. "Who are you to DARE challenge ME?!"

"Death it is then", Duncan smirked. "Good! We'll have the biggest seafood feast ever! As for who I am? You may have heard of my father; BELLOC! KING of the Kaiju!

Uh-oh.

The sea kaiju tried to act bravely but Duncan could see right through him as he unleashed his full power in the fight which the onlookers watched with morbid interest. Death was swiftly upon the rouge Kaiju who fell to the ground moments later.

With their leader gone the minions were toast.

…...

* * *

Shaggy gently pulled Christina to her feet, careful to avoid the burns on her hands. He was scared, no, he was TERRIFIED of what Christina would think of him now. He had spilled his secret and could only hope she felt the same way about him. He stayed silent waiting for her to say something, anything.

"What was the first game we played in my room?", Christina asked. ONLY Prince Norville knew the answer was...

"Like, 'Slay the Dragon'. Then we played pirates until we were called for dinner", Shaggy replied wistfully as he pulled the ribbon from his pocket.

Her eyes widened. There was no denying it. The truth was standing right in front of her, with that same crooked smile she remembered... and had always loved. The boy she'd fallen in love with as a child, whom she had mourned...was back from the dead.

"It-It's really you", she breathed. "I cried in my room for weeks when I heard you were dead. And you kept my ribbon, even after all this time."

"We spent such a short time together, but those days were the best of my life", he said. "The moment I first saw you I was, like, thunderstruck. Then you were so different from other princesses I'd met, You were actually fun and exciting. Even after I got home I, like, could not shut up about you. My parents knew, even if I didn't back then; you had stolen my heart. So, of course, I kept your ribbon. I, like, promised to return it one day didn't I?"

"And I promised myself I'd give you something when you gave it back to me", she smiled as he handed her the ribbon. You still have a lot of explaining to do, but first..."

She kissed him. Shaggy melted instantly. He had waited so long, so very long for this moment that he eagerly returned the gesture. Wrapping his arms around Christina and pulling her close. Rachel was still watching but they didn't care, for the first time in years, there wasn't a hole in Christina's heart. For Prince Norville had returned. He'd been with her the entire time and she hadn't even known it. Even when the need for air finally forced them apart they clung to each other each afraid they would disappear otherwise.

"Let's go home," Christina whispered, not even realizing what she said.

Shaggy smiled as he gently lifted her from the ground and carried her away from the moon pool where Rachel was still trapped and would remain that way until she was recaptured.

…...

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Christina asked quietly.

"Like, you wouldn't have believed me and you know it,"

"So you concocted an elaborate plan to kidnap-"

"Rescue,"

"Rescue me?"

"I panicked,"

"Does your panicking usually involve a ransom?" Christina asked lightly.

"Like, I know it wasn't like, the best plan but I had to get you as far away from my cousin and uncle as I could. They're evil in case you haven't noticed,"

"Believe me, I noticed. Cursed necklace," Christina reminded him.

"Drew didn't find out it was cursed. I did," Shaggy sheepishly admitted.

"I knew something was amiss with the story he told me," Christina nodded, "How did you find out?"

"Every time you had a nightmare I like, came running, I couldn't let you suffer," Shaggy explained, "You thrashed a lot and one night the necklace fell out of your nightgown. Ace didn't like it, kept hissing at it and well you can figure out the rest,"

Christina was quiet for a moment letting all of it sink in before speaking again, "That explains a lot. Whenever I was in trouble you appeared in my dreams and helped me fight off whatever was scaring me,"

"I missed you so much,"

"I missed you more,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Speak quickly," the regent barked as the lowly merchant was brought before them.

Redd Herring smiled as he spoke, "Majesties, I have discovered spies in the palace,"

"Spies for whom?"

"Captain Shaggy. I saw the spies meeting with village elders in the local tavern they were passing along information about the palace,"

"Who are they?"

"Lord Frederick and Lady Daphne "

Fred and Daphne were in the throne room and at this moment were caught trying to flee. They were seized by the guards who dragged them before the throne.

"Is this true? Do you dare go against us?"

"You're not our king. You never were and you never will be!" Fred snapped.

"ENOUGH OUT OF YOU BOY!" the regent roared, "Take them to the dungeons.

What they had no way of knowing, however, was that Raythe had been watching. He saw it all and he was going to tell Shaggy about it.

…...

* * *

The first thing Shaggy did upon his return to the manor was treat Christina's latest burns. It made him angry to see the scars that danced across her arms and hands. Scars from Youngblood, scars from Rachel even scars from him. She didn't deserve this. He hadn't wanted this. He stared at the scars with malice. He wanted to rid Christina of them like they had never even been there, to begin with.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes, "I never meant to hurt you, Christina,"

"It's alright. I've already forgiven you," Christina replied, gently wiping away his tears.

"But-"

"Look," Christina prompted, "See how these two are lighter?" she asked bringing his hands to trace the original scars, " That means their healing. They might always be there but in a few months you'll hardly notice them."

Shaggy smiled at her through his tears.

"Now, no sad faces on my birthday,"

"Yes, Your Highness," Shaggy laughed as he took her hand in his. Leading her outside to the celebration.

"You FINALLY told her," Clawdeen laughed when she saw the ribbon Christina had tied into her hair.

"It's about time!" Duncan added.

"Give him a break, guys. He was scared," Drew quipped as he helped pile the tables full of seafood.

"Can we like, not do this right now?" Shaggy asked.

"Why not?"

"Like, we have a birthday to celebrate. That's why,"

Christina laughed making Shaggy smile.

"The attack kinda derailed our progress," Drew smiled, "Give us a few minutes and we'll have a party fit for a princess,"

Shaggy and Christina obliged letting their friends have the space they needed while they went for a walk.

"So, what happens now?" Christina asked quietly.

"Like, now I hope you give me a chance,"

"There's no need to. I've always loved you,"

"Really?"

"Truly," Christina smiled.

"You have no idea how happy I am to like, hear you say that. I can only hope your father forgives me,"

"I know he will,"

"As soon as the ship's repaired I'll like, take you home. It's like, time my cousin and Uncle paid for their actions."

Christina couldn't agree more.

…..

* * *

when the two returned they found the beach transformed. Any and all remaining derbies had been swept away. Tables had been piled high with seafood. Paper lanterns had been hung and soft music floated through the air.

"I know it's not much but we made do," Drew said.

"It's perfect, Drew," Christina assured him, "Thank you, thank you all,"

"Shall we eat then? I heard there's chocolate cake for dessert,"

Christina nodded knowing what her friend was really asking. Can I Eat Now?

Later, after everyone had eaten their fill they were gathered around the table to discuss what happened next.

"My brother should have arrived in the Shadowfae Kingdom with my message and a copy of that wedding invite we intercepted by now", the Alpha said. "I need to return to my mainland kingdom soon anyway, so I could stop there first to fill your father in on everything."

"I can fly you", Prince Duncan offered. "I need to report to my parents as well. Maybe my father will send a few of our subjects to help in your plan, Cap...Prince Norville. I gotta get used to finally calling you by your real title and name in public", he smiled.

"Thank you both", Princess Christina said gratefully. "Please tell them Prince Norv...Prince Shaggy will be bringing me home soon. And Please ask my father to ready our forces. We will assist the Prince in reclaiming his rightful throne from those evil, gluttonous pretenders!"

"Christina...", Shaggy started in warm surprise. "You don't have to..."

"It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me and your people", She said lovingly. "Besides, no risk is too great for my future husband and King."

Shaggy couldn't have been any happier.

…...

* * *

Christina woke bright and early a few days later, smiling at the ribbon that lay on the bedside table. she moved to get up only to find Sandy pinning her feet down. Laughing a little she moved the slumbering dog and slid out of bed. After getting ready for the day, she finished the letter to her father that she was sending with Clawdeen and Duncan. Sealing it, she tried to squash the nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

 _He'll say yes. He will._

She grabbed the letter and made her way to the dining room where Shaggy was waiting. She paused in the doorway he seemed well, shocked, staring at a paper he held.

"What's that?" she asked quietly.

"A letter from Captain Buggy,"

"Well, what's it say?"

He wordlessly passed her the letter.

 **Captain Shaggy, or should I say Prince Norville of the Crystal Cove Kingdom. Yes, I've known who you really were from the beginning. It was just one reason I kept you on as a crewman all those years ago. But it was your fortitude and honor that truly impressed me. You became one of the finest pirates ever to serve under my command. You EARNED every promotion over the years, and I could not have chosen a more worthy successor as Captain.**

 **However, if you are reading this, I am now dead. Likely shot my mouth off one too many times! Ha-ha-ha! Along with whatever treasure remains in my coffers, I will also give you something you deserve more than you can know. The Truth. The raid in which I captured you among many other children - and, regretfully, killed your father the King - was not random. I was paid and instructed to do it specifically to take YOU, by your own uncle. He sought to remove you so your cousin could take the throne. My orders were to take many children as we pillaged and plundered, then kill ALL of them to hide that you were the true target all along. I may be a ruthless, somewhat insane pirate, but I could not kill all of the children. Plus, your courage impressed me.**

 **I know I have a lot to answer for when I am judged in the afterlife, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive an old klown for his sins against you. I am truly sorry for all that you have lost because of me.**

 **Finally, I have just one, final order to you: Reclaim your rightful throne and kingdom! Even I was disgusted doing business with your uncle, and his son is equally slimy! They are unworthy of the positions they have usurped!**

 **Until then, Keep to the Code.**

 **Captain Buggy the Klown**

Shaggy wordlessly passed the letter to Christina who skimmed through it silently. Neither said a word. Christina gave Shaggy's hand a gentle squeeze. She was there for him. Now and forevermore.

"Let's eat, we have a busy day ahead," Shaggy said after a few minutes.

…...

* * *

As soon as Clawdeen and Duncan arrived they were ushered into the throne room. Draculaura rushed to hug her bestie before returning to her father's side. Then the duo explained everything. Why Shaggy had done it. That he was never after money in the first place. How he only sought to protect Christina from the true evil. After they explained it Clawdeen handed Radu Christina's letter which he opened with shaking hands. He read her letter silently. Christina promised she was safe, assured him that she was in good health. She asked for his trust and pleaded as it were for him to listen. It was the last part of the letter that really got his attention, however.

 _We will sail into port three nights from now. Please have one of the covered dry-docks ready to receive us, as we do not want any potential spies to be aware of our arrival. If you agree, please send word back with Prince Duncan. If not, the Prince will still return me to you in three nights time._

 _Shaggy(Prince Norville) formally requests that we aid him in reclaiming his rightful throne, and I believe we should help him and his allies with his plans to do so._

 _He has also formally asked for my hand in marriage, and I have accepted. We only need your blessing, Father, and I beg you to grant it! We have loved each other ever since that State visit when we were children.  
_

 _Your Loving Daughter._

 _Christina._

"Maleficent, vould you please-"

Maleficent had been regularly checking in on her granddaughter making sure she was truly safe. With a sweep of her hand Christina's current whereabouts were projected onto the wall like a movie for all to see. She was playing fetch with a pair of dogs while Shaggy watched her from nearby. The way they looked at each other when their eyes met with nothing but love and respect assured Radu.

He was happy to send back his answer with Duncan. Promising that he would help. As for the blessing they could discuss it when Christina returned.

…...

* * *

The night was calm and quiet. Still and peaceful as the ship docked nearest to the castle away from prying eyes. There was no grand escort to receive them. Only a couple of guards dressed in commoner clothing to avoid suspicion. They eyed the pirate captain warily as he escorted the princess off the ship. It was strange to them how he treated her with the utmost respect for they did not know of his true identity they were ordered to receive the princess and the pirates with no questions asked. So, they bit their tongues and kept quiet bringing Princess Christina and her party to the castle.

After bringing Christina and the captain to the throne room the two guards stepped into the hall to keep watch.

"Father!" Christina squealed racing to embrace the king.

"Oh how I've missed you, Darling," Radu whispered as he hugged his daughter for the first time in months.

"I missed you more,"

"CHRISTINA!" Draculaura and her father cried in unison upon their entrance.

Joyful tears were shed as they rushed to hug Christina as well.

No words were said as Maleficent glided into the room. None were needed as Maleficent embraced her granddaughter, glowing with happiness at her safe return.

Once everyone was calm again Christina took Shaggy by the hand and led him to the center of the room.

"Father, you remember Prince Norville don't you?" she said quietly

"Yes, I do,"

Shaggy's heart was hammering in his chest as the king fixed his gaze on him. The king hadn't given his blessing yet and Shaggy was terrified he wouldn't. Shaggy didn't even WANT to imagine a life without Christina.

Then, the king smiled.

"You have my blessing. I can see and have seen how much you care for Christina. This was not an easy choice to make but I believe I chose vell," Radu said smiling even more as the look of pure joy crossed his daughter's face, "Go and rest now. Ve vill talk tomorrow,"

…...

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast Shaggy's plans were discussed. Having had many, many years to think about how exactly he planned to reclaim the throne the plan was rock solid. Deceptively simple yet secretly grand. Perfect as it were.

"Like, tonight, Lagoona's going to lead her people to sabotage the navy ships so that they like, won't be able to fire at us,"

"When we arrive it'll seem like we've captured both you and Vandalla," Christina added.

"The troops will block any and all exits on foot," Shaggy continued.

Troops from the Lycan and Kaiju kingdoms had been steadily arriving in secret to aid the Shadowfae armies. No one outside the group was any wiser because the troops arrived in secret each night, using secret passages to get to the castle.

Before anything else could be said, Sharpshot arrived with a message for Duncan.

"My father says he'll join us in preventing their escape," Duncan exclaimed after reading the message.

Shaggy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Christina asked him.

"Li-like, my cousin's terrified of the Kaiju. He'll wet himself when he sees Belloc,"

Christina laughed at the thought.

As their meeting drew to a close Raythe arrived with very saddening news. Fred and Daphne were to be executed for their 'treason'

"What?" Shaggy asked in surprise, "How were they found out?"

"A merchant by the name of Redd Herring. He's been granted the title of Baron and given control of their lands as reward,"

"That slimeball. He's like, always hated them," Shaggy growled in frustration.

His friends were about to die. This did not sit well with Shaggy in the slightest and if it hadn't been for Christina's calming presence he surely would have lost it. But as angry as he was he took some deep breathes, grabbed Christina's hand for comfort and turned back to Raythe

"Thank you for, like, bringing me this news, Raythe", Shaggy said to the dark elf. "You have done well. Don't worry. We'll save them."

"I just wish I could do more, my Prince."

"Actually, you can, my friend. But it will, like, be risky."

"What is your command?",Raythe smiled gamely.

"Go back and, like, quietly spread the word among the people: 'The Liberator comes'."

"You got it, your Highness!"

…...

* * *

After the meeting ended, Clawdeen pulled Shaggy and Christina aside with a smile.

"I made you a little something that you're gonna need for this, Prince Norville", Clawdeen winked.

"Please. I've always, like, hated that name", he smiled sheepishly. "My friends and family can call me Shaggy."

"Ok, Shaggy", she chuckled, while Christina giggled. "I think you're really gonna like this."

The girls took him to Clawdeen's guest room, and the Alpha opened a neatly wrapped package and held up the contents.

"Designed and made it myself. What do you think?", she grinned.

"It's, like, perfect", Shaggy smiled.

…...

* * *

Noon, a few days later.

The regent, Norbert, and Pericles were enjoying a lavish lunch in the dining hall. It didn't matter to them that the commoners were starving. As long as they could eat steak and other fine foods they were content. They were feasting to celebrate their victory. Norville's traitorous friends would be hung at sunset. Norbert was especially looking forward to it, as they had chosen to remain loyal to his cousin after his wolfy secret was out and turned their backs on him for his bigotry.

It was wonderful.

"Sires!", a guard rushed in unannounced. "Ships entering the harbor!"

"You interrupt our meal for this!", Norbert barked.

"B-but, sire!", he stammered. "It's the Ravenous Rogue and Salty Spectre! They both appear damaged and are being escorted by Navy Ships of the Shadowfae Kingdom!"

Even Pericles dropped the fried chicken leg he'd been eating in surprise. All of them hurried to a high balcony. They saw the ships approaching, just as the guard had described. The regent lifted a spyglass. The pirate ships did indeed appear damaged, smoking in a few places. He grinned as he recognized the distinctive 'Skull and Crossed Knife&fork' of Captain Shaggy Rogers flying above the black ship. Looking closer, he saw Shadowfae officers manning the helm.

"It looks like our Shadowfae friends have managed to succeed where the others failed in their zeal to recover the Princess", he grinned to the others. "And as he's our kingdom's 'most wanted' they are delivering him to us on a platter!"

"FINALLY!", Norbert crowed. "He can watch helplessly as we hang all his friends, then it'll be off with his head courtesy of a silver-bladed ax!"

"Hmmmmmm. Zhis seems far too easy", Pericles said uneasily. "Remember zhe Princess helped them before, so vhy...? Gotten Heimmel! Look again! More closely! Schnell!"

Huffing, the Regent again raised the glass to his eye. He saw the flag of the Ravenous Rogue lower...to be replaced by the flag of the Crystal Cove Royal Family! Gasping he looked to the deck, to see Norville emerge from the Captain's Quarters wearing the fine reignments and circlet-crown of a prince, with Princess Christina on his arm!

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!", he roared running back inside, followed closely by Norbert and Pericles. "Guard Captain! Order the city cannon and ALL of our ships to attack! SINK THOSE SHIPS IMMEDIATELY!"

"B-b-b-but, Sire! The Shadowfae Kingdom would see that as an act of WAR!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! JUST DO AS I COMMAND! IN THE NAME OF YOUR PRINCE!"

"Y-yes, Sire!", he replied dejectedly and hurried off to obey.

"Father, what is it?", Norbert asked nervously.

"He's come to reclaim the throne, and the Shadowfae Kingdom is helping him!", he growled. "He's on his ship dressed like a royal with Princess Christina on his arm!"

"WHAT?! NO! She was supposed to be MINE!", Norbert whined like a spoiled, petulant child. "MY Queen! MY Throne! MY Kingdom!"

"Why aren't those bloody cannons firing?!", Rupert growled impatiently.

"Because, mein freund, there was obviously more to his plan than to simply show up und demand the throne back", Pericles deduced.

"Sire!", the Guard Captain huffed as he returned. "Reports that all the ships are disabled, along with their guns! And all the land batteries have been commandeered by Lycan and Shadowfae troops! A-a-and BELLOC has appeared in the pass! H-h-he's just standing over the road out of the city and surrounding lands!"

"BELLOC?! What the heck is the Kaiju King doing here?!", Rupert yelled.

"Is it not obvious!", Pericles hissed. "He's there to prevent us or any of those with us from escaping! I would not be surprised if there were more Lycan and Shadowfae Troops with him and guarding any other path of escape!"

As Shaggy had said when Norbert heard of Belloc's presence he promptly wet himself. Upon seeing this, Rupert backhanded his son across the face and ordered him to go change.

"We'll win you the Princess son. Now, ACT LIKE A MAN!"

"Y-yes sir,"

"We'll march to meet them," Rupert declared after Norbert had fled, "But first fire the palace cannons and let's weaken their defenses,"

"But-but, those are only to be used in the most DIRE of emergencies.,"

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! FIRE THEM! FIRE THEM NOW!"

"Yes, sire,"

…...

* * *

Outside,

 **BOOM.**

 **BOOM.**

 **BOOM!**

The cannons were fired. Causing panic and distress among the innocent citizens who scrambled for cover. Seeing the destruction, the pain and anguish it ignited a fire in Christina. As the scene before her reminded her of every nightmare, every horrid dream in which this had happened to her and her people. It made her angry so very angry. She stepped away from Shaggy as the fire consumed her.

A purple dragon took to the skies a moment later causing Norbert to scream like a girl when it passed his window.

One by one she destroyed the cannons whether by strength or fire, always careful to avoid the gunners. She returned to Shaggy's side after the last cannon had been destroyed, returning to normal as the first set of guards approached the ships.

"Halt!", the ranking officer barked. "Surrender in the name of Prince Norbert!"

"I am Prince Duncan of the Kaiju Kingdom. Stand down and kneel before your RIGHTFUL Prince Norville!", Duncan called back, stepping aside for Shaggy. The men gasped as they recognized the clean-shaven, clean and dressed up Shaggy. The face of his father the King and the eyes of his mother the Queen! They knelt before him.

"Forgive us your Highness, please allow us to escort you to the castle,"

Quite the crowd formed outside the palace everyone eager to see if it truly was their prince. If he had truly returned.

Rupert and Norbert burst out of the castle immdently insisting that this couldn't have been the true prince.

"He's an imposter!" Rupert yelled, "everyone knows Prince Norville was taken and murdered by pirates years ago as a child!"

"HA! And yet he stands before you at this very moment!" Christina replied with Duncan nodded in agreement.

"Shut your mouth girl! You have no say in this!" Redd herring cried. He was far too stupid to realize who Christina was.

If it hadn't been for Christina Shaggy would have raked his claws across Redd's face. Instead, he remained calm as Clawdeen and her siblings led Daphne and Fred to the front of the crowd.

"It is well-known that Prince Norville has a moon-shaped birthmark on the left side of his chest", Fred reminded them all. "My Prince?"

Shaggy opened his jacket and shirt, exposing a crescent-moon shaped birthmark for all to see...a mark all knew well to be unique to the true Prince.

The reaction was instant. Everyone knelt before him, everyone except Rupert, Norbert, and their lackeys. They were soon forced on their knees by the angry crowd. Norbert continuing to stare at Christina in absolute fear. Noticing his terror-filled gaze, the princess spoke:

"What do you think, you fat, stupid pig? Still, want to marry me?", Christina snarked. then she walked up and got right in his frightened face. "How dare you give me a cursed dream-stone. Did you really think it would get me to marry you? You're pathetic. Even if I hadn't fallen in love with Norville when we were children, even if he hadn't returned from the dead, I would NEVER marry a pathetic excuse for a boy like you! Imagine if I had transformed on you trying to force me?

Norbert audibly gulped, sweating like a pig, trembling in fear

"Hey, Norbert," Christina grinned, leaning in close, "Boo"

"Aaaaaaaah!", the tubby screamed, wetting himself again

"Like, take them all to the dungeons. I'll deal with them later," Shaggy ordered before adding, "And someone get Norbert cleaned up"

The ships were unloaded rather quickly. Most were surprised to see the royals helping with the unloading and distribution of the goods. Meanwhile, the Box Ghost was flying to and fro passing boxes onto the villagers. The treasury was soon replenished with all the treasure Shaggy had taken from his corrupt family. The treasury was busting at the seams with the piles of gold and precious jewels. Crops were passed out, livestock gifted, seeds planted.

Everything was restored

…...

* * *

Christina noticed right away how tense Shaggy was when they entered the castle.

"Shaggy?"

"It's-it's so different," Shaggy whispered as Christina embraced him.

It was different. Drastically so. Where the castle had once been full of light, love and, laughter it now seemed cold and unforgiving. Opulent decorations hung everywhere. Gold that shone in what little light filtered through the thick velvet drapes that kept out the sun.

"It's yours again. You can do what you please with it, Shaggy," Christina reminded him.

So he did. Turning to Christina he asked if she were able to restore it to how it had been before. One memory projection spell gave her everything she needed to know and soon the entire castle was awash with her magic as it reversed the effects of the many, cruel years. The curtains pulled back, the unnecessary decorations removed, windows were cleaned and the floors were scrubbed. Anything and everything that had belonged to Rupert and his son were done away with.

Shaggy smiled, "Much better,"

Christina nodded in agreement.

"Like, please allow me to show you around, Princess. This will be your home after all,"

"Lead on."

Shaggy would deal with those in the dungeons tomorrow. For now, he finally got to do what he'd yearned to do for so long.

He was finally able to show Christina around his home as she had done for him so many years prior.

…...

* * *

The next day, Shaggy and Christina went down to the dungeons. It was time to confront Rupert and Norbert about their actions and although he tried to hide it, Shaggy was nervous.

"You can do this," Christina whispered.

"Like, I sure hope so,"

"I know so,"

When Rupert saw them he snarled while Norbert remained huddled in the corner.

"What do YOU want?" Rupert demanded.

"I know it was you who organized that raid," Shaggy replied calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME-"

Shaggy held up the letter from Captain Buggy, "Like, you wanna try again? I have all the proof I need right here,"

Rupert lost it.

"IT HAD TO BE DONE! THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS GOING TO ALLOW A FILTHY MONSTER TO RULE! THIS HAS ALWAYS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE A HUMAN KINGDOM!"

"But that's where you're wrong. I did some digging through the family records. There WERE monster rulers over a hundred years ago," Shaggy chuckled, "And as long as I sit on the throne this kingdom will be run by monsters,"

Rupert snarled but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Now, I want to know how EXACTLY you knew I was like, still alive,"

"We were told by...wait. Where is Professor Pericles?!", Norbert whined.

"That devious coward must have flown the coop!", Rupert snarled disgustedly.

"Like, Pericles?!", Shaggy said in shock. Then he realized it made sense. The brilliant parrot must have known who he really was from the start, and wanted revenge for Shaggy getting him booted from Buggy's crew. Christina was curious but decided to ask later. Shaggy gave his uncle and cousin a hard look.

"I will, like, show you far more mercy than had planned for me", Shaggy said solemnly. "I strip you both of your titles and lands and confiscate the bulk of your funds and property. You will then, like, hereby be EXILED from the Crystal Cove Kingdom, NEVER to return under pain of death!"

The two blanched. Death or a life-sentence in the royal dungeon would be preferable to exile in virtual poverty!

Norbert whined and pleaded, groveling on his knees for Shaggy to reconsider but Shaggy's choice was set in stone.

Now, for Redd Herring.

…...

* * *

Redd sat brooding in his cell when Shaggy and Christina arrived. When he saw Shaggy he tried to put on a smile, however, when he saw Christina his smile morphed into a disgusted snarl.

"Is this girl supposed to be my cellmate? Good, she can start by cleaning up,"

"You should learn to hold your tongue," Christina warned.

"How dare you speak to me WENCH! Learn your place before I clip your wings!"

"You have no right to do so," Christina replied calmly, knowing Redd was just digging himself into a hole.

"I have EVERY right! Now, either get to work cleaning or run along with home to your husband,"

Shaggy stepped in front of Christina at this point.

"Hold your tongue," Shaggy warned, "this is Princess Christina of the Shadowfae Kingdom, and YOUR FUTURE QUEEN!"

Redd paled.

"Now, I like, strip you of your lands and your title. The only thing you have left is your house and all the things in it but you won't be seeing it for a long time,"

"You can't do this to me!"

"Like, yes I can. Don't worry, Fred and Daphne will take good care of the lands. Far better than you like, ever did,"

…...

* * *

Several weeks later.

"You look beautiful, Christy," Draculaura squealed.

"I agree," Maleficent nodded.

Christina stood in front of the floor length mirror quietly. Trying to wrap her mind around it.

 _I'm getting married today._

 _Shaggy becomes King today._

Christina had never felt more excited in her life. A few weeks ago her wedding day seemed a distant dream but her she stood in her mother's wedding dress. On her wedding day. Draculaura and her grandmother behind her. It was real. It was happening.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's time," Radu smiled when Christina opened it.

…...

* * *

Shaggy stood nervously at the end of the aisle. Fred and Scooby beside him.

"Relax, Shaggy. It'll be fine,"

"What if she changes her mind, Fred?"

"This is Christina we're talking about. She's head over heels for you,"

"But-"

"Hush, here she comes,"

The double doors opened at the end of the ballroom and Shaggy's breath hitched in his throat. Christina smiled as she met his gaze and Shaggy found himself counting the seconds until she stood directly in front of him. He was so dumbstruck that Fred had to jab him in the ribs when his turn came to say vows. Glowing beet red from embarrassment he recited his vows knowing that Christina was trying her best not to giggle.

"You may now-"

They kissed. There were fireworks and thunderous applause.

But the excitement wasn't over just yet.

Christina stepped to the side as the coronation crown was brought out. Gleaming in the sunlight. Shaggy had never seen his father wear it unless he absolutely had to. So, it intimidated him a little. Christina smiled at him with a slight nod.

He could do this.

The crown was placed upon his head as he swore to protect the kingdom. It was heavier than he'd expected it to be. He barely heard what was said and only snapped back to reality as the applause once again erupted.

He was king now.

He was married to Christina.

And he had his kingdom back.

Once he realized all these things he smiled again. Taking Christina by the hand and racing down the aisle excited to begin their new life together.

…...

* * *

"And they all lived Happily Ever After," Christina finished.

"Tell us another one, Mommy,"

"Please?"

"Not tonight, darlings,"

"Why not?" Taylor huffed snuggling down into her blankets.

"Yeah, why not?" Shaggy Jr echoed as Christina picked him up.

"We sail for the island tomorrow. You don't want to be too tired," Christina grinned.

"Okay, Night."

"Night, Taylor,"

Once Shaggy Jr was snug in bed, Christina met Shaggy outside for a walk.

"Like, how long do you think it'll be before they figure out who that story's about?"

"I think they already have. _Captain_ ," Christina grinned pointing to where the toy swords lay discarded.

THE END

…...

* * *

 **Now, that was a roller coaster to write! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Big thanks goes to, DRAGONDAVE45**. **He co-wrote this story. (In fact, he wrote the majority of this chapter so hats off to him)**

 **Review!**


End file.
